Come Back To Me
by LittleDaylight
Summary: It's one phone call that brings Naomi's world crashing down around her. One simple phone call. Emily's been in an accident. When life throws yet another curve ball at them, can they find their way back to each other. Naomi promised Emily she was done running a long time ago, and now she's prepared to do whatever it takes to get her back. To make her remember. (Set after S4)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got inspired for this story. My friend is going through something similar with her boyfriend, or she was, everything is good now. This is just a short chapter to let you see what Naomi and Emily's relationship is like, the next chapter is when it will get into the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but you already knew that. **

A lot of people take these little moments for granted. Lying in bed next to the person you love with all you heart, just being able to watch them sleep, being able to see them look so peaceful, and just having the feeling of them lying on your chest while your arms are wrapped securely around them. Not me, I don't take these moments for granted. I cherish them. I learned to do that when they were taken away from me, taken away from me by myself. I fucked up and had to experience what it's like to not have these moments anymore, and fuck me if it's not one of the worst feelings in the world.

Now I'm looking at I'm looking at my fiancee, her hair sprawled half on her, half on my pillow. She tends to do that, take up my pillow and my side of the bed. I don't mind though, I love that she needs to be so close to me all the time. She's now half lying on me, half on the bed. Her head is lying just in between my shoulder and chest, my arm is dead because she's lying on it but it's wrapped around her nonetheless, she's lying on one of her arms, while the other is sitting on my stomach, and one of her legs pulled up so it's on me.

We had an argument last night because I went for a drink with Effy and Cook after work instead of coming home to have dinner and watch a movie, which I completely spaced on. I walked in the door, put down my brief case, and was practically verbally assaulted by my favourite redhead, who I can assure you, is well able to hold her own. It didn't take me long after I met her to learn I didn't particularly want to be on her bad side. Quiet and shy little Emily Fitch, is well able to hold her own, I can assure you. That much I learned when she stood up for me and called Cook a cunt, on front of everyone.

When I told her I went for a drink with Cook and Effy, completely forgetting about dinner and a movie, I realized I should have lied and said I got held up at work. See Emily does this thing, its just a look, but fuck me, I'd rather her shout and punch me than give me 'the look'. It's a look that say's, you're a bitch, I'm disappointed, I'm upset, you'd rather spend time with someone else than me, and I can't even stand to look at you right now, all at once. I _hate_ when she looks at me like that. It means there's no arguing with her. She's going to go to bed and not talk to me.

Now, sleeping on an argument is something I hate. If you go to sleep in a bad mood, you'll wake up in a worse one, and then a stupid argument will escalate into a big one, and you wont even know why you're fighting anymore. So I followed her out of the room, pushed her up against the wall, kissed her and started taking her clothes off. She resisted for about three seconds, then started pulling mine off. So we fucked against the wall, and then again in bed.

Now here we are. I have to get up for work soon, Emily doesn't have work until tonight but I think she has to meet Katie this morning, so she'll have to get up too, and she wont be happy with me so I don't exactly want to wake her. She hates when I use sex to avoid an argument, not that she complains during it, but she doesn't be happy after it. To be fair, I do do it a lot. Can you blame me though? I don't want to fight with her. I hate fighting with her.

"You're a bitch, you know I hate when you do that." Her voice broke through the silence and through my train of thought, making me nearly jump out of my skin in fright.

"Jesus, Emily! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!" I said a little breathlessly as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Serves you right," She muttered, her hand tracing shapes on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, you know I hate fighting with you. I just completely forgot I said I'd be home for dinner and we could watch a film."

"You know I hate when you space on our plans..."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said before leaning down and pressing my lips lightly to hers.

"I have a way you can do just that," She smirked and moved so she was straddling me. A naked Emily Fitch, is someone I can't and wont say no to. Who am I kidding, I can't say no to her even when she's fully dressed. She dipped her head and placed soft kisses on my neck and moved along up towards my ear.

"Anything," I said in between a gasp and a moan as she nipped at me ear and ground her hips into me.

"Come down to the studio after work, I have a class and I'll need someone to help me with the equipment." And with that she was off me and out of bed, a smug smile firmly planted on her face as she pulled on her knickers.

"I hate you." I deadpanned as I got up myself.

"You love me," She smiled before pulling me into a kiss. "And I love you, so why don't you be good and come help your gorgeous fiancee down at her studio later."

"Of course I'll come help my, beautiful. sexy. amazing. talented. _fiancee_ at her studio later," I said in between kisses. "I love when you look at me like that."

"I can't wait to be your wife, Naomi Campbell," She breathed against my lips, and rubbed her nose against mine before kissing me softly.

"I love you," I smiled, running my thumb alone her cheek and looking into my favourite set of eye's. Eye's I could happily get lost in, forever.

"I know," She nodded and leaned into my hand.

"Yeah, well don't ever forget it, Fitch." She shook her head and pulled me into a searing kiss.

These, are the moments I live for.

* * *

Worked dragged. Since I'm new and young, I get given all the bloody stupid and ridiculous clients to deal with. One of the fuckers I had to deal with wanted me to sue someone because they said he had bad hygiene. Who in their right mind would even think I could sue someone for that, it's not like the person was lying. I had to spray some disinfectant on the chair he was sitting on, after he left of course.

Then a woman came in, with a good case mind, but she hadn't a clue about what I was telling her. It got to a stage where I had to bring in my friend Jane who works with me, to help me explain the situation to the woman. She wanted to fight for sole custody for her son because the father is a 'no good fucking waste of space, that spends all his time either at home injecting himself, or in a club'. We had to tell her the steps she has to take and everything, but she seemed to think I could just sign a form and she would have her son to herself.

I'm now walking down to Emily's studio. I stopped off at home on my way to change out of my work clothes, everyone that goes to her classes either seem to be hipsters or very 'artistic' people. I'd look a bit out of place showing up in a pencil skirt and blouse. Emily's a photographer, works for herself, has her own studio, and it does pretty well. Her dad bought her the studio when we finished uni, and she's been working from it ever since. She teaches classes, does portraits and all that stuff, and even does a bit of freelance for local magazines and papers.

I pushed open the door and made my way inside, and down to the door to the left down the back. That's where she does the classes, has desks and all. The class is full, as usual, so that's about 17 people... I think. Emily's nowhere to be seen, I know she's around though because I seen her moped outside. I walked up to the top of the class and took out the booklets from a box that I know has to be handed out, and started handing them to everyone.

"Never seen you here before," A brunette said to me when she took the booklet. "Amy," She extended her hand and smiled, so I returned the smile and shook it.

"Naomi," I nodded. "I do be around sometimes."

"Why don't you sit with me, we can be partners." She suggested. "Maybe even grab a drink afterwards if you're free." Clearly she hasn't noticed my engagement ring.

I felt a hand squeeze my arse then, so I turned around, only to see Emily walking past me. "That's sexual harassment, I'll sue you for that." I grinned, and Emily walked back over to me after seeing the booklets had been handed out.

"Hope you have a good lawyer," She smirked.

"I happen to have a fantastic one," I said and cocked my eyebrow slightly.

"Um, Emily, I think you should apologize," Amy chimed in.

"Oh? Why's that?" Emily asked her, amusement clearly evident in her voice.

"Well, she said she'll sue you." Amy said seriously. "I think she can, you _did_ just touch her arse,"

"Wouldn't worry about that Amy. She can't sue me for touching something I already own," Emily smirked. "By the way, did I hear you asking my fiancee out for a drink?" Amy started spluttering and went bright red, I actually felt sorry for her, and was about to tell her Emily was joking. Emily started laughing though, "I'm only joking."

"I didn't realize, you were... and she was..." Amy muttered. "This isn't embarrassing at all."

"Don't worry about it, I'm joking. Can't very well blame you for asking her out, can I? I mean, look at her." Emily grinned before walking back to the top of the class.

* * *

We grabbed dinner on the way home, so now we're lying in bed after watching a film on the couch. One of those stupid rom-coms I tell Emily I hate, but I secretly love, and she knows it. Donna stopped by the studio just as the class finished, apologizing for not being able to work today and all that. It was unnecessary because Emily already knew she wouldn't be in, hence me being there, I'm pretty sure Donna has a thing for her. Not that I can blame her. However, If I ever heard her flirting with Emily or asking her out, she'd get to know first hand what my fist feels like.

I'm being the big spoon, as usual. My arm wrapped around Emily, her back pressed against my chest, and her hand holding mine. It's nice, another one of those moments I don't take for granted anymore, and it something that happens practically every night.

"Sing to me," She said, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the room. I jumped again, because I thought she fell asleep a while ago when her breathing evened out.

"Jesus! I think you're actually trying to kill me Emily!" I muttered. I felt her giggle against me, rather than heard her, and she kissed my hand. "I thought you fell asleep,"

"I'm not far off. Sing to me,"

"_Emily_," I groaned. "I'm too tired to move, and the guitar is over the other side of the room."

"You don't need it, stay where you are, and sing to me." She said sleepily. "If you don't, no sex for a month." Usually, I'd argue the fact that _she_ can't keep her hands off _me_, but I know from experience that when she say's no sex, it means _no sex_. Granted it was only a week, but a week of torture if you ask me.

I started singing to her softly and quietly. My voice is definitely nothing special, I can sing, but nothing that's above average really. Emily loves when I sing to her though, and will sit happily and contently watching me play guitar. I've never been musical in any way, never as a kid, and definitely never as a teenager. When I was 20, I was in town and passed a music shop, I went in for no reason other than curiosity. I ended up picking up a guitar, and of course, couldn't play it.

It was only because I was so stubborn and determined that I went and bought one, then made sure I learned how to play the stupid thing. From when I learned to play my first chord, it's been some sort of outlet for me. If I'm annoyed, or had a shit day, you can nearly be guaranteed I'll be sitting on the bed or on the couch, plucking away. It's therapeutic, in it's own way. Cook plays a little too, he's still learning, loves it though.

I stopped singing when I realized Emily was asleep, so I settled myself properly, closed my eye's and waited for sleep to take me.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the start of the actual story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows etc, so far! Glad people are interested in the story :) Anyway, on with it.**

A few months later.  


I felt something digging into my arm, so I lifted my hand to rub the sleep from my eye's and slowly opened them. I was met with a set of big blue eye's looking back at me, and a small finger poking my arm. Lorcan Fitch. James's son, he's three, and as annoying as the little fucker can be, I can't help but love him. His shaggy brown hair is slightly spiked to the side, and he's wearing his little trademark grin.

"Nomi!" He beamed. Fucker still can't say my name right, its rather adorable though. "Get up!"

"Hey little man," I said as I stretched my arms out. "What are you doing here?"

"Emsy said to wake you up!" He said, tugging at my arm in an attempt to get me out of bed. "Come on!"

I looked over at the clock and seen it was only 8.30am. It's my day off and there's a three year old here trying to pull me out of bed. Not exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted a lie in. Just as I was about to get up, Emily ran in, dived on me and gave me a quick kiss. Lorcan took a fit of giggles before running out of the room when he heard Jake and the neverland pirates on the tv downstairs.

"Would you like to explain why I'm being woken up on my day off at this ungodly hour?" I asked her, eyebrow slightly cocked and what I can only imagine is a sleepy smile on my face. I dropped my hands to her legs and seen she had shorts on, actual shorts, and a loose white tshirt and her white converse. "Why are you dressed for summer?"

"Um, it _is_ summer Nai,"

"You realize we're in Bristol and not Spain babe, right? It's cold and it rains here..."

"It's 22 degree's out today and we're going to the beach with everyone, so get out of bed and get ready."

"When are we going?"

"20 minutes, so hurry up. Katie, Effy, JJ, Lara, Albert, Cook, James and Lorcan are here. I think Katie's boyfriend is meeting us there."

"I take it morning sex is out of the question?"

"Nomi! Come on!" Lorcan shouted as he ran back into the room, and Emily started laughing as she got off me.

"Yes, it's out of the question! Come on Lorcan, lets let sleepyhead there get ready." She grinned before walking out of the room with Lorcan.

I got up and pulled my hair into a messy bun before getting dressed. I just put on something similar to Emily, shorts, tshirt and converse, with a bikini underneath of course. After throwing two towels, knickers and a bra into my old school bag, I slung it on my back, grabbed my sunglasses and walked down to the kitchen. Everyone else of course is in summer gear too, Lorcan now has on little shorts and a tshirt, along with spiderman sun glasses.

James's girlfriend Sarah is here now too. She's not Lorcan's mum, she left after she had Lorcan, leaving James as a single dad. He really stepped up though, and does a good job. Still a pervy little fucker though, some things will never change.

"Nice legs Blondie!" Cook grinned, then winced when Emily punched him. "What was that for?"

"Stop perving on her!" She said seriously. She's been a little jealous when it comes to me and Cook ever since I told her what happened the time of the college elections. It's not like we had sex or anything, but she doesn't like the fact we came close to it. They get on great, until Cook makes a remark about me.

"Is that leash tight enough, Naomio?" Cook asked, clearly trying to rile Emily up, and she was about to say something back only I got there first.

"Right! No shit from either of you two today, yeah." I chastised. "Ems, he's one of my best friends, and Cook, that's my wife, so keep it zipped!"

"Time to go then!" Katie chimed in. "The train will be here soon,"

"Train?" I asked, "Why aren't we just driving?"

"Because, the train is more fun for the kids, obviously." Katie said with an eye roll.

15 minutes later we were all on the train. Albert and Lorcan were happily looking out the window and running up and down, Emily, Katie and Effy were talking, I'm sitting with my legs along the chair, earphones in and looking out the window. It's fucking roasting on this train, I'd rather have driven. I don't see why I couldn't drive anyway, I'm 24, what use is it for me to be on the train just because the kids like it. I swear, if I start melting I'm coming back to haunt every one of these fuckers.

A bottle of water slid off the table and onto my lap, I just caught it before it hit the floor. I looked up and seen Emily smiling at me before she looked back to Effy. I eagerly opened the ice cold bottle of water and nearly downed it in one go, and just as I did the train stopped and they all started to get off. As soon as I stepped off the train I felt just how hot it actually is, I thought the bloody train was warm.

The beach is pretty packed as you'd expect. It's England, so as soon as there's good weather, everyone goes to the beach. We walked for a bit and found a spot with not a lot of people around it, and set our stuff down. Lorcan plopped himself down in the sand with his bucket and spade while Albert dragged JJ off to the water. I put down the two towels, pulled off my tshirt and lay down on my stomach on one of the towels.

Emily was taking pictures of something with her camera, Cook is sunbathing while perving, and so is James, even though his girlfriend is right beside him, Katie is gone to get her boyfriend and bring him down, and Effy is over talking to some guy who is attempting to chat her up. I heard a click of a camera behind me, and assumed it was Emily.

"Ems, seriously, I'll fuck that camera in the water." I said through a small laugh.

"Little aggressive, no?" A voice I didn't recognize said behind me. I turned over and seen a girl standing there, her phone in hand, and clearly checking me out.

"Shouldn't you ask before you take pictures of someone?"

"I was merely admiring the view," She said, her eye's raking over my body. "Daisy," She said with a smile. Is that her name or is she referring to a fucking flower?

"Can I help you with something?" I asked her, eyebrow slightly cocked, though I doubt she could see it with my sunglasses.

"Fancy a walk?"

"No, not really." I sighed, can't she see I'm trying to relax here.

"Mind if I join you then?" Actually yes, now fuck off. That's what I would say only Cook interrupted.

"Aye, Naomio, who's your friend?" He grinned as he walked over. "Fancy joining us gorgeous?"

"I'd love to!" She smiled back before sitting down on Effys towel that was to my left.

I just rolled my eye's and turned back over, hoping she wouldn't bother me. She didn't either, stayed quiet for the most part, I could feel her looking at me though. A couple of minutes later I felt someone sit down on my arse as something cold was sprayed onto my back. I didn't even have to look to know who it was or what she was doing.

"Didn't I tell you to put this on as soon as you sat down?" She asked me.

"How do you know I didn't?" I shot back, and enjoyed the feeling of my wife massaging the sun cream onto me.

"It was still in Katie's bag, that's how."

"Sorry, forgot." I shrugged. "Feel free to keep doing that though, it feels fucking amazing."

I felt her weight lift off me, but her legs stayed planted at my sides. "Turn over," She commanded, so I did. For no reason other than to get a good look at her tits in her bikini. She sprayed the sun cream on my stomach and neck, then started rubbing it in. Even my arms and legs got covered. "Now, finished!" She said with a satisfied smile.

"Need me to do you?" I asked her as I sat up.

"I put it on before I left the house, however, you can do me if you like."

"Don't even tempt me, Fitch!" I grinned.

"I'm going to murder you! You do realize we're married and I took your last name right?"

"Yeah, but Fitch just sounds so much better." I said through a laugh. "Sorry, Miss Campbell."

"Much better!" She nodded.

"God, what are you doing to me." I groaned before leaning in to kiss her.

"What?"

"24, married and living in a house. If someone had of told me back when I was 16 that this is how my life would turn out, I'd have laughed in their face."

"No, you probably would have stuck them a box." She laughed. "This isn't your way of telling me you want a divorce is it? We've only got the house, and only been married three months."

"Not a chance, you're stuck with me now." I grinned and gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry for last night by the way."

"You already said sorry, and so did I... after I finished shouting at you. God, I'd say the neighbours hate us already."

"Yeah well I don't want to be fighting with you over stupid things, yeah." She frowned, and got up to walk off, then I realized I shouldn't have called it a 'stupid thing', so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Don't do that," I sighed.

"No, you don't do that." She shot back. "You told me when you proposed we could talk about this after we got married and had a house! It's not something stupid either, Naomi! It's not like you weren't fully aware its what I wanted."

"Are we going to do this now? Here?" I asked her as Daisy sat back down on Effy's towel. I didn't realize she had even left.

"Fuck you, Naomi!" Emily said, shoving my hands off her and walking down to where Katie and Effy are. I sighed and dropped down onto the towel.

"Friend of yours?" Daisy asked me.

"Wife actually," I muttered. She literally choked on her water and spat it all over herself.

"There's no fucking way you're married, you can't be any older than 22!"

"I'm 24 actually, we got married three months ago." I said, holding up my hand so she could see the ring.

"Trouble in paradise already?" She asked me.

"No, just me being my usual impossible self. Don't know how she's even with me to be honest, fuck knows I can barely put up with myself."

"You fight a lot then?"

"We wouldn't be Naomi and Emily if we didn't fight." I said through a laugh. "No, we don't fight much though."

"She seemed pretty pissed off, and the girl who looks a lot like her is glaring over here."

"Yeah, I better go apologize or Katie will probably pull me into the sea and drown me. I'm not afraid of many people, but you do _not_ want to get on the wrong side of Katie Fitch."

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughed.

I stood up and walked over to where Katie, Effy and Emily are sitting. Effy looked at me and smirked, while Katie just continued to glare at me, like she usual does if I done something to upset Emily. Can't very well blame her though, can I. I held out my hand to Emily, and I didn't think she was going to take it, but after a minute or so she sighed and let me pull her up.

I kept her hand in mine as we walked further down the beach. It's still early but there isn't many people down this way, a couple of groups of teenagers sitting listening to music and drinking, some playing football.

"Have you a specific destination in mind or are you just trying to walk the legs off me?" She asked me. I noticed a few big rocks near the sand bank so I pulled her over and lifted her onto one, then stood in between her legs.

"I'm sorry for being a prick," I sighed. "You're right, I do know its what you want. I just didn't know you wanted it now."

"_Yes_ you did, Naomi. We talked about this when we were in uni, more than once. You told me we could actually talk about it once we got married and had a house. Well, we are married and we have a house. Please, babe." Well there goes any fucking fight I had left in me.

"Ok," I nodded. "We can have a baby."

"Really? You're not just saying that to shut me up?" She asked, her face immediately lighting up.

"No, I'm serious. I'm not going to lie though Ems, the mere thought of it scares the shit out of me. I don't know the first thing about babies."

"Yeah you do, we took Lorcan plenty of nights when he was a baby."

"We got to give him back, there's a difference. He wasn't depending on me all the time. What if I break it, or like, forget to feed it. Jesus, what if I drop it, honestly Ems, I'm not steady on my feet as is."

"Relax," She smiled as she cupped my face. "You Naomi Campbell, are amazing, and continue to amaze me everyday, even when I want to kill you. You'll be an amazing mum, and we'll figure it all out _together_."

"My mum is going to be fucking ecstatic." I said through a small laugh.

"So is Katie, at least we'll have a babysitter." She smiled. "You make me very fucking happy, Naomi Campbell."

"Good, I aim to please."

"Really?" She asked, eyebrow dangerously raised and a devilish smirk tugging at her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, and it wasn't a soft passionate kiss, it was a kiss full of want and need. "I've been practically dripping ever since you said 'we can have a baby'," She said innocently.

Just that sentence made all the heat in my body settle between my legs. "Jesus, Em!" I groaned before pulling her into a kiss. A couple of wolf whistles made me pull away and Emily laugh. Nothing like that ever bothers her.

"Come on then, lets go back to the rest of them. You can sort the situation in my knickers when we get home."

We walked back to the rest of them, hand in hand and smiling like lunatics. "What's with the shit eating grins?" Katie asked us.

"Naomi said I can have a baby!" Emily beamed and Katie jumped up and squealed in excitement. Hate to see what they'll be like when she's actually pregnant.

"Oi, Emilio, here's your camera back babe. Daisy here got some good shots of you and Blondie over on that rock." Cook grinned.

"Oh, thanks." Emily smiled and took her camera.

"Hey Cook, Naomi here is going to be a daddy... well once Emily gets pregnant." Katie grinned.

"Nice one Blondie! Be one good looking baby Emilio!"

"Hang on, why did you call me the daddy?" I asked Katie. "Do I look like I have a fucking cock to you?"

"Well I'm sure you're the one who slips in and straps on," Katie said, sounding pretty happy with her come back. "So technically you do have a cock, its just removable."

"Actually Katie, that would be Emily, most of the time anyway. She's rather adept with a- Ow!" I muttered when Emily hit me. "She started it!"

"I fucking knew it! Katie, you owe me ten quid!" Cook shouted.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I bet Katie that little Emilio here is shit hot in bed, like a proper dominatrix or something. It's always the quiet ones, I'm tellin' ya!"

"I wont lie Cook, she definitely take's the dominating role when it comes to sex. Hey Katie, you should ask her for some tips, she knows a lot about BDS- Ow, Emily!" I winced. "Will you stop hitting me, that's fucking spousal abuse!"

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop telling everyone what I'm like in bed!" She said seriously.

"No, please go on." Cook nodded.

"Ever try handcuffs Katie? You'd be amazed-" I started, but Emily cut me off.

"Naomi I swear to god, one more word and you wont be getting any sex for a _very_ long time!" That shut me up.

"Sorry," I said as I put my arms around her from behind. "Just winding your sister up." I kissed her cheek and nipped at her ear.

"You do owe him a tenner though Katie, I am 'shit hot' in bed." She said smugly.

We didn't spend much longer at the beach, it started to get cold so we all went for food and then for the train. It was even raining by the time we got on it, luckily we don't live far from the train station so we could walk home and not get soaked. I barely even had the door shut behind me before Emily jumped me. Not that I complained. I don't know how many times we fell on the way up the stairs.

When I said Emily is dominating in bed, I wasn't joking. I wasn't joking about the strap on thing or the BDSM either. She can be _filthy_ when she wants to be. I was thrown down on the bed as she pulled her clothes off and before I knew it she was taking mine off. It was hard, and it was fast, but fuck me, it was amazing. It always is with Emily. I honestly don't think she could disappoint me if she tried.

I'm lying on my stomach now, facing away from her as her finger runs along my spine. It's nice, just being together like this. We never need to fill silence with words all the time, we can just be, and that's rather fucking nice.

"You alright baby?" I asked, turning my head to face her.

"Mmmm, more than alright." She nodded. "I'm going to have your baby, Naomi Campbell."

"My baby?" I asked her with furrowed brows. "Um, Em.. you do realize I'm a girl and can't actually get you pregnant, right?"

"They can put your eggs in me you idiot!" She said through a small laugh.

"Oh.. I knew that.. I was just seeing if you did," I grinned. "In that case Miss _Campbell_, I can't wait for you to have my baby."

"Miss Campbell, I love how that sounds." She smiled, that smile that she reserves just for me. "I'm going to pop out to get a tub of ice cream because someone," She said, poking me in the side, "ate the last of it and never said anything."

"Wasn't me, I square." I grinned. "Don't go out now, stay here in bed with me. I'll pick up ice cream tomorrow. "

"Ok," She nodded. "Go asleep babe, you're tired." She said as she cuddled into me.

"It's only 8," I laughed.

"So, you're tired. I'll wake you in an hour."

"Don't go anywhere," I murmured against her neck as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I won't,"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, only to wake up three hours later in an empty bed. I got up and pulled on some clothes after getting no answer when I shouted for Emily. Just as I was about to leave the bedroom I seen a piece of paper on the bed, so I walked over a picked it up.

_Katie called, something about Keith cancelling their plans and she insisted I go over.  
_

_Since I told you I wouldn't go anywhere, I'll bring you back some mint ice cream, just because I'm nice like that. _

_Shouldn't be too long, baby. Love you more than cheese!  
_

I sighed and sat back down on the bed, fuck knows how long ago she left. Katie probably has her held captive or something, that's what usually happens when her latest boyfriend does something or cancels plans. Is she unaware of the fact I like my wife to be there when I wake up, especially if she says she's going to be. Katie and her tossers of boyfriends. She can do much better anyway. As soon as any of them see Emily the first thing out of their mouths is something about a threesome.

I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs to watch tv. I need something to occupy me until she gets back. I could call Cook or Effy to come over, but Emily probably left as soon as I fell asleep, so hopefully she wont be much longer. Christ, when did I turn into such a needy twat. I started to smile to myself then, because Emily not only wants to have a baby. She wants to have _my_ baby. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text.

_'Get your sexy arse back home! I miss you already, I want cuddles and I believe you mentioned ice cream? I hope you're happy you've reduced me to a needy twat!' _

I waited ten minutes and still got no reply, so I sent another one.

_'Let me know if you're still at Katie's will you.' _

Another ten minutes passed and still no reply. I sighed to myself, I'm turning into that over protective wife you hear men give out about all the time. It's not a crime to worry though, it's not like she wrote the time she left on the note. It's also not a hard task for her to pick up her bloody phone and text me back.

_'Oi, Fitch! Be nice to know Katie hasn't actually tied you up and is in fact holding you captive, yeah.' _

I gave that message twenty minutes, I expected a quick reply because I called her Fitch. But even after twenty minutes there was still no reply and I started to actually worry, and me worrying, is _never_ a good thing. I go from just worrying to full blown panic mode in a matter of 60 seconds.

_'Em, seriously. Let me know you're ok will you. Calling Katie in five if I don't hear back! Love you, Lobster.'_

I waited, and waited, and waited. Still no reply, but just as I was about to call Katie, my phone started ringing and a local number was flashing on my screen. At first I thought maybe Emily had gone to the studio and was calling me from there, but I have that number saved. I swiped across the screen, an uneasy feeling suddenly settling in the pit of my stomach as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hi, is this Naomi Campbell?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, and stupidly nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"My name is Lucy, I'm a nurse down at Bristol General. We had an Emily Fitch taken in about two hours ago, and you're listed as her emergency contact."

"Taken in for what? And what the fuck do you mean two hours ago! Why am I only hearing now?" I snapped.

"I need you to stay calm, Naomi. The reason I'm only calling now is because we couldn't find any identification, but we found her age card eventually. She's been in an accident and is in surgery at the minute."

"H-how b-bad." I managed to choke out.

"I can't give any details over the phone, Naomi. You'll have to come down, she should be out of surgery soon anyway."

**A/N: So... thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I wasn't sure whether to go with my original plan for this story or not, because I got a really good idea off DJYXA. Decided to go with my original plan in the end, but I will be using the other idea for another story, so it hasn't gone to waste! :) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

I don't know how I actually got here to be honest. All I remember is grabbing my car keys and running out the door, then before I even realized it, I was parked in the hospital car park. It took me five minutes to actually get out of the car. The nurse wouldn't tell me anything over the phone, she said I had to come in, so I knew it was bad. I ended up throwing a fit at her on the phone because she called Emily, Emily Fitch. Then I remembered we never went in to change her name, so it was our fault and not the nurses.

I sent Katie and Effy a text to come to the hospital, but I don't remember doing that either. The girl behind the front desk sent me up to the third floor and told me to ask for Lucy, so I took a few deep breaths and got in the lift. People were looking at me like I was mental, I probably looked a right mess. Standing in the lift shaking and crying, but I was working myself up because I didn't actually know what Emily was doing here or why she was in surgery. Some people say its better to not know things, but I'd rather know than let myself automatically think the worst.

When I got out of the lift, I walked over to the nurses station and asked for Lucy. She came down a couple of seconds later, followed by two police officers. Now what the fuck was I supposed to think when I seen that. I stumbled back into the chair behind me and started uncontrollably crying, that was until Lucy told me Emily was stable, then I managed to calm myself a little.

The two officers told me a car full of drunk teenager drove straight into Emily when she was stopped at a cross junction. Her moped is completely destroyed, that's how hard the car hit her. They couldn't find any identification on her, but they eventually found an out of date age card in the inside pocket of her jacket. Then they just told me that they have the driver in custody and walked off.

Lucy brought me into a room and said she wanted to tell me about Emily's injuries before she brought me down to her room. Cardiac arrest was the first thing she said to me, those two words alone made my heart pound a mile a minute. Internal bleeding was the next thing she said, and apparently there was a lot of it. They managed to stop it, but only after inducing her into a coma.

I zoned out then, just stared at the wall. My wife who was in bed with me only a couple of hours ago, is lying in a coma. I just said we could have a baby earlier, we should be still in bed celebrating, but instead she's lying in a hospital bed, in a fucking coma because some stupid, incompetent, prick decided to drink and drive. Emily wouldn't even hurt a fly, she's always helping everyone else, so why did it have to happen to her.

I'm sitting at the side of her bed now, gripping her hand like I'm afraid she'll evaporate if I let go. She's covered in cuts and bruises, her ribs are bruised, her left leg is broken, and she has a scar on the inside of her right arm that cuts across her tattoo. Something she said to me a few years ago, is just running rampant through my head. Like I'm just _now_ realizing how true it is.

_"I could be dead in a second. Everything's so fragile, didn't you realize that?"_

The reason she said it to me had nothing to do with the situation now, but looking at her lying in this bed, makes me realize just how fragile everything really is. How fragile _she_ is. She could have been dead the second that car hit her, the nurse told me its a miracle she's still alive. The mere thought of it scares the fucking shit out of me.

Katie and Effy arrived a while ago, Katie of course demanding I tell her what happened, but I couldn't talk so she went to look for a nurse or doctor to tell her. She called Jenna and Rob, but they're in Spain at the minute so they have to get a flight back. Personally I'd rather they didn't, I could do without Jenna doing my head in to be honest. If she's not saying something to insult me personally, she's saying something about our marriage.

She wouldn't have even been at the wedding only Rob forced her to go. They did pay for it, so she may as well have seen what her money was spent on, though I don't think she knew they paid until after the wedding. I'm sure that went down well. She tried to pay me off at one stage, to call off the engagement and leave. Stupid cow thought I'd happily take the money and run off.

I took the money, slapped her, and went home and gave the money to Emily. Slapping Jenna Fitch gave me a lot more pleasure than it should have, but I don't really give a fuck. We don't speak, at all. Even when I'm over for dinner, she'll ignore me and pretend I'm not there. Truth be known, we only go over so Emily can see her dad, and James and Lorcan still live there so we see them too. Poor fuckers are subjected to Jenna's cooking on a daily basis.

The bruises on Emily's face reminds me of the time she dressed up as Katie to go take her history exam. I still thought she looked beautiful then, and I still think she looks beautiful now. In fact, I don't think there's ever been a time when I've seen Emily as anything less than beautiful. She always just stands out to me, no matter where we are or who's there, she always catches my eye.

It still scares me how much I actually depend on her, how I can't seem to function properly if she's not around. We're married and it still freaks the fuck out of me. I'm Naomi Campbell, I've never needed anyone. That was until a gorgeous button nosed redhead, who annoyed the fuck out of me, walked into my life. Maybe stormed into my life is a better phrase, because as soon as she did, it all changed for me.

Like really, I never pictured myself getting married, never believed in the whole concept of it to be honest. Anyone who knows me never pictured it. People didn't even believe me when I said I was engaged, and definitely struggled to believe it was me who proposed. I would have been offended by their reactions only I couldn't quite believe it myself. I actually planned the whole proposal, but I don't think I knew what I was doing until I was down on my knee like a twat.

That's not to say I regret it, because there's _nothing_ better in this world than being able to say Emily is my wife. It just all still surprises me, that's all. It is Emily though, and like I said, she's turned me into a needy twat. She has me wrapped around her finger, and she knows it. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way though. She's Emily, she makes me a better person, and makes me feel wanted _all_ the time, even when I'm being a bitch.

While I'm still sitting here gripping her hand, I'm trying to picture what it will be like when she does eventually get pregnant. Babies have never been my thing to be honest. They cry, need attention all the time, take up your time, and are generally annoying. I can imagine it though, I can see it in my head. Holding my son or daughter, playing games, reading bedtime stories, kissing them better when they fall, I can see it all. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that I wouldn't be able to imagine it if I was with anyone else.

Even if I was with a guy, kids definitely wouldn't be on the cards for me. I'm one of those career focused people, and I definitely wouldn't be up for getting pregnant. I still wouldn't be up for that. My pain threshold isn't nearly high enough for that, any kid's coming into my house will definitely be coming out of Emily. That or adopted I guess, I don't think I'd mind that either.

"Still no change?" Effy asked as she walked back into the room. She came over and handed me a cup of coffee before going and joining Katie on the small couch.

"No," I shook my head and sighed. "They said it should only take a few hours, its _been_ a few hours."

"She'll be fine," Katie nodded. "She always is."

"Yeah, she's a fighter this one." I agreed before kissing her hand.

"You can sue the prick who hit her, right?" Katie asked me.

"Not sure, depends on how he or she is charged." I shrugged. "Not sure I'll be a lawyer for much longer anyway."

"What?" Effy interrupted. "Why?"

"Not happy in my job," I shrugged. "I'm there two years and still considered the new girl, its bollox. Me and Emily talked about it already, but I want to make sure I'll get another job first."

"What will you do then?" Katie asked me.

"Not sure, journalist maybe. I'll have to see what kind of jobs are going."

"Babies aren't cheap you know, you'll need a job." She added.

"Getting Emily pregnant wont be cheap," I said through a weak laugh. "I've plenty of saving's anyway."

"What like a runaway fund or something!" Katie snapped.

"No, you twat. From working. I might get the shit cases, but they still pay well. Any money I have Emily is well aware of."

"She better be," She mumbled.

We stayed quiet after that, the only noise in the room being the heart rate machine. I'd usually find a noise like that annoying, but it's reassuring me Emily is in fact alive and breathing, she's just not awake. Nurses have been in and out of the room, but they all just say the same thing. That she'll wake up in her own time. Personally, I'd appreciate if she'd just wake up right now. All I want to do is take her home, and lay in bed with her. That's not too much to ask is it?

* * *

I slept in this chair last night, only getting up three times to go to the toilet. Katie and Effy had to go home, but they came back early this morning with Cook and James. Cook is still here now, but James had to leave to pick up Lorcan from creche. She hasn't as much as twitched all night, and it's freaking me out. People move in their sleep, or cough and shit. She hasn't done anything. I know its a coma, but that's besides the point.

The heart monitor started beating quicker, so Effy ran out to get nurse. By the time she came into the room my heart was well and truly in my throat, that was until she told us Emily was just waking up and that we needed to step back so we wouldn't be crowding her. That was about three minutes ago, and she still hasn't woken up, so we're all just standing here like twats.

"See, she's waking up." Lucy said with a smile when Emily let out a small groan and started to open her eye's. "Emily, you're in the hospital. You've been in an accident but you're ok," She added before going over and holding up a cup of water with a straw to Emily.

"Fuck, I've a massive headache." Emily choked out as her hand shot to her head.

"That's because you're only waking up. Gave Naomi quite a scare, she's been worried sick." Lucy nodded.

Emily lifted her head and looked at us for the first time since she opened her eye's. Her brows knitted together with a frown, that was until her eye's landed on Katie and she smiled.

"Katie," She said weakly and gave her a small smile. Katie walked over and kissed her forehead, before giving her hand a squeeze.

"You're alright babe, scared the fucking shit out of us all!" Katie said and returned her smile.

"Out of who?" Emily asked her. I'm already rooted to the spot, trying to will my legs or arms to move, but nothing's working. Why hasn't she acknowledged me yet?

"Us," Effy said from beside me.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Emily asked her. That done it, my lungs seemed to stop working along with my legs and arms. I could feel tears brimming but I didn't want to stand here crying.

"Em, that's not funny. Cut the shit." Katie said seriously, before nervously glancing from me to Lucy.

"Emily, do you not know who these are?" Lucy asked her. A quick shake of her head answered the question.

"Not even me?" I don't remember wanting to say anything, or my lips even moving for that matter. But I know it came from me, and as soon as it did, I knew by the look in her eye's, she doesn't know who I am. It felt like a kick to the stomach, a knife to the heart, and my lungs being ripped out all at once.

Never in all her life has she looked at me like that. It's friendly, but not loving. It's by far the most penetrating look I've _ever_ gotten from her. Even during the Sophia thing she's never looked at me like that, and all I could do was stand there and feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as tears spilled from my eye's.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, voice laced with concern, and honestly if I could catch my breath enough to laugh, I would have. She's lying in a fucking hospital bed, yet she's concerned about me, and she doesn't even know who I am.

"Naomi?" Cook said, lightly shaking my shoulder. "Naomi!"

"I- I-," I shook my head. "Breathe, I can't breathe." I gasped as I doubled over and managed to get myself outside the door of her room and over to the bin to get sick.

How can she not know who I am. I'm her wife for fuck sake. I'm her Naomi and she's my Emily. She can't not know who I am. They said she was fine, no brain damage, that's what they told me. I'm pretty sure not knowing who your wife is means you have some sort of brain damage. Jesus _fucking_ Christ! I felt a hand rub my back as I continued to get sick. It was only when I managed to stop did I realize it was Effy when she handed me a cup of water and some tissue.

"Eff, she- she-" I started, but trying to breathe and talk at the same time didn't seem to be working.

"Focus on your breathing Naomi! I need you to breath! In through your nose, out through your mouth." She repeated that over and over until it started to actually work, then she led me over to a chair that was against the wall with the window into Emily's room. I could see her, talking to Katie and looking at Cook. She didn't know Cook or Effy either, but how could she not know _me_. "You need to talk to the doctor, don't freak out just yet."

"Naomi," Lucy said softly before squatting down on front of me. "I've spoken to the doctor."

"And?" I asked her. "Why doesn't she know who I am?"

"She did hit her head, but we didn't think there was any damage done. The brain, Naomi, it's a very complex thing. She seems to remember everything up until her first year of college."

"She knew me before college, I've known her since we were kids!"

"Like I said Naomi, the brain is a very complex thing. There's probably other things and other people she can't remember from back then either."

"Will she remember? Will she get her memory back?"

"Only time will tell. It's a matter of helping her remember, but at the same time, you don't want to overload her with information. Show her things, tell her things, it could come back to her all at once, it could come back in pieces, or..."

"It may not come back at all," I said, finishing her sentence. She just gave me a sad smile and nodded. "How can I tell her things without overloading her with information?"

"What I mean is, don't throw everything at her all at once. If you throw to much at her, it can have a reverse affect, and she'll completely block out what she already can't remember."

"Thanks Lucy," Effy said, and waited for Lucy to walk off before turning back to me. "Stop crying, yeah." She wiped my face with her sleeve before continuing. "This is shit, I get that, but you need to be strong here Naomi. You need to be the strong one for her this time. She can't remember, she has no idea who you are, so make her remember."

"It's not that easy!" I snapped. "Make her remember, how the fuck am I supposed to do that? She forgot me, Eff! Me, her own wife for fuck sake-"

"Stop taking it personally!" She shot back. "She didn't ask for this to happen, she didn't ask for that car to hit her Naomi. It's not her fault!"

"Eff," I said weakly as the tears started to spill again. "I don't know what to do."

"That's Emily in there, your Emily, yeah. She loves you Naomi, fuck knows why, but she does. She needs you to be the strong one now. Talk to her, tell her who you are. Go calm yourself down a bit first, why don't you go home and get her some clothes, she'll probably be kept in for another day or two."

"Yeah, I'll go get her some stuff." I nodded. "Maybe take a shower or something too."

"Do whatever you need to, Naomi. Just make sure you come back, don't be more than an hour yeah."

"Ok," I nodded.

**A/N: I know it's not a great ending, but I wasn't actually sure how to end the chapter. Might get the next one up later if I'm not too tired. Let me know what you think anyway.. I struggled with Naomi's reaction, and I still couldn't write it the way I imagined it in my head... but what can you do.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! **

I've been under this water for the past fifteen minutes. I'm not even standing up, I'm sitting down, in the shower. What the fuck am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to feel, how am I supposed to react. Tell her things, make her remember they said. How the fuck am I supposed to do that. I feel numb, I can't even feel my own feelings. I just feel emotionally empty and physically numb.

How are you supposed to walk into a room and tell someone you're their wife. Will she even remember she's gay? According to her she's always known, but kissing me at that party was what made her sure, and if she can't remember me, she wont remember the kiss. It's ridiculous how things can go from perfect to royally fucked in the space of a few hours. One minute she fucking me senseless in our bed, the next she's lying in hospital with not even the slightest clue as to who I am.

I reluctantly reached up to the handles on the shower door and pulled myself up. I pushed my hand behind me and knocked the shower off before stepping out. Pulling a towel around me I made my way back into our bedroom. It took me about five minutes to pull on some skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and my white converse. Then another ten minutes to dry and straighten my hair. I don't even know why I bothered, just done it out of habit I guess.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. The bed that still had the sheets messed up, the bed that still had a little of last night on the sheets. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before grabbing Emily's gym bag and putting some clothes in it for her. Three tshirts, three pairs of tracksuit bottoms, kickers, bras and socks. I put in two pairs of my tracksuit bottoms too, I doubt hers will go over her cast.

I was just zipping up the bag when my phone beeped making me nearly jump out of my skin. That's probably the only time I've actually felt something since I left the hospital, funny how it was fear. I grabbed my phone and seen it was a message from Effy.

_'Hours nearly up.'_

That's one of the things that makes me and Effy work so well as friends. She doesn't take my shit, and tells me everything like it is, no matter how much it will hurt me or how much I don't want to hear it. She kicks my arse into gear, and that's exactly what I need right now. I can't let myself be scared, I need to be fucking brave and suck it up. Easier said than done, but I need to try.

_'Leaving now. How is she?' _

_'Confused as fuck, but she's asleep. She's been asking about you, we haven't said much but.' _

_'Be there in ten.' _

I grabbed the bag and made my way downstairs. I made sure everything was switched off before I left, I didn't exactly check before I left for the hospital last night and the last thing I need is for the house to burn down. I pulled up and grabbed a parking space near the entrance to the hospital. At least I remember driving here this time.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked inside, heading straight for the lift and up to the third floor. I fixed my beanie on my head and took a deep breath before opening the door to her room and stepping in. _Oh for fuck sake!_ If my day wasn't already bad enough. Someone must fucking despise me because none other than Jenna Fitch is here. Wishful thinking when I thought it would take them at least a day or two to get a flight back.

I looked over at Emily and seen she's still asleep, not looking very comfortable, but I doubt those hospital beds are. Rob gave me a small rueful smile before looking back to his hands that he was fidgeting with as he sat on the couch. Effy looked up at me and smiled, very obviously happy at the fact I came back. Did she think I was going to do a runner? The look on Katie's face told me she thought exactly that.

"You probably wont even have to tell her anything Naomi," Katie scoffed. I looked at her, with clearly no idea what the fuck she was on about so she continued, "You're dressed like a proper lezza. Lesbian plaid and a beanie... honestly?" There was nothing I could do only give her a genuine smile. Of course she'd make a crack about my clothes.

"Hey, it's a step up from floral skirts, aye?" I said, and gave her a weak smile.

"Damn right!" She nodded.

"How long has she been asleep?" I asked no one in particular.

"Nearly an hour, she dropped off not long after you left." Effy said. "She asked about you, why you were crying and getting sick, but we weren't exactly sure what to say."

"We just said you were from college, figured you could tell her the rest yourself." Katie added. "The doctor said her brain scan came back clear, Naomi. This could very well be just be short term memory loss, she might just remember on her own."

"And if she doesn't?" I sighed as I dropped down in the chair by her bed.

"Then you should just do her a favour and leave her be." Yes, of course. Two guesses who decided to speak to me for the first time since I slapped her. You wont even need two guesses, of course it's fucking Jenna.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, Jenna." I said, making it clear I had no interest in talking to her.

"You're no good for her Naomi, I don't know how many times I have to say it. This could be a blessing in disguise." She said casually. That done it.

"A blessing in disguise!" I snapped. "Are you having a fucking laugh? Can you see her?"

"I'm not blind, Naomi." She shrugged.

"I swear to fucking god I'll-" I was cut off by Katie.

"Mum!" She snapped. "Can you give it a fucking rest. Imagine how it would feel if something happened dad and he woke up having no idea who the fuck you were. She's going to have to sit and explain to Emily who she is, she's going to have to try and explain memories they have and all that shit, just to try and get her to remember. All while she's very aware of the possibility Emily might _not_ remember!"

I stayed quiet, took Emily's hand in mine again because I'm not going to be able to do it while she's awake. I took that moment to kiss her forehead too, because I wont get to do that either. Jenna and Katie continued to argue quietly behind me while I fidgeted with Emily's fingers, Emily's bare fingers. I had to think for a second, before I jumped up and started shouting accusations. I know they were on her when she woke up though, I seen them. They were there when I was holding her hand last night.

I turned my head and caught Effy's eye. She looked at me, eyebrow cocked and slightly furrowed until she noticed Emily's hand and sighed, shaking her head slightly. I knew exactly where they were gone, or who had them should I say. I took a few deep breaths before standing up and turning around to face the Fitch Bitch herself, and no, I'm not talking about Katie.

"Where are they?" I asked her, making sure I stayed calm.

"Don't know what your talking about," She shrugged, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Jenna, don't think for one second I wont send you through that fucking window!" I snapped. "Give me them!"

"Give you what?" Katie asked.

"Her rings, there gone off her fingers, and I know she has them." I said, taking another deep breath. The last thing I want to do is fly off the handle, wake Emily up and freak her out.

"Mum!" Katie shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Give them back! We're supposed to help her remember."

"That's a part of her life she doesn't need to remember Katie, it's better if she doesn't." Jenna added.

"Better for who? You or her? You can't change her mum, and what your doing right now makes me feel fucking sick! That's your daughter in that bed, and you're- you're- I can't even talk to you!" Katie bit, shaking her head in disgust.

"Jenna," Rob said seriously. "Give Naomi back the rings. Now!"

Jenna sighed and rolled her eye's before digging her hands into her pockets and pulling out the two rings. I grabbed them and sat back down, not sure myself if I should put them back on. She doesn't know who I am and doesn't know she's married, so she'll probably take them off anyway. I didn't get long to think about it before Katie took them from me and put them on Emily herself. I gave her a small smile before she went back to the couch.

I slumped back in the chair and pulled my legs up so I could lean against the back. I didn't get much sleep last night so while Emily's asleep I should probably get some myself, even if it's only a couple of minutes. Fuck knows I'll need it before I talk to her.

I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket, so rubbing my eyes with one hand, I sat up properly and fished the phone out of my pocket with my free hand. Effy's name flashed on the screen, and a quick glance behind me told me the rest of them had left.

_'Managed to get them to fuck off after they spoke to Emily for a bit. You'll be **delighted** to know she thinks her relationship with Jenna is like it was before she came out. Talk to her, tell her who you are.'_

I sighed and closed the text, I'd rather not have this conversation, now or ever. In fact, it's a conversation I never thought I'd be having. 'Hi, Emily, I'm Naomi, you're wife'...'Hi Emily, you're gay, and I'm your wife.'...'Hi Emily, You're my lobster and you love me more than cheese.' None of those options sound appealing, or make a lot of sense. I don't want to confuse her even more. That's kind of inevitable though isn't it.

"Thinking about something?" I jumped with fright and hit my knee off the bed in the process. I hadn't even checked to see was she awake. Genius, I fucking am.

"Fuck, Emily!" I gasped, hand flying straight to my chest. "One of these days you _will_ actually kill me."

"Ever been on the walsters?" She asked me suddenly. The question confused the fuck out of me, but I answered anyway.

"Plenty of times," I nodded.

"That's what its like in my head at the minute. Everything's just spinning around so fast, and I can't slow it down."

"Must be confusing," Great Naomi, state the fucking obvious.

"Understatement of the century," She said through a laugh. An actual genuine laugh, it made me give her a genuine smile in return. "I can go home tomorrow,"

"Did the doctor say that?" I asked her.

"You were asleep when he came in. Thing is, I don't exactly know where home is. Last I remember is living at home, and as much as my mum is trying to get my to go back, my sister seems to be under the illusion I should talk to you first."

The door opened then, and Lucy walked in. She gave us a smile as she went to fix Emily's drip in her hand. The thought hadn't actually occurred to me, about where Emily would go once she got out. She might not want to come home with me, she doesn't even know me. Maybe she'll want to go back to Jenna's, somewhere she's familiar with. Lorcan has her and Katie's room now though.

"Emily said she can go home tomorrow." I said as Lucy fidgeted with the needle in Emily's hand.

"Yeah, it'll be bed rest for a good while though. Her ribs will need time to heal and so will her leg." Lucy nodded.

"When you say home..." I trailed off, hoping Lucy would understand what I'm asking.

"When I say home I mean _home_, Naomi. Emily, I know this is all confusing at the minute, but your life should go back to normal, just like it was before the accident. Being back in your own environment, might help you remember. Something as simple as sitting on the couch could trigger a memory for you."

"Right," Emily nodded. "So... where is home exactly?"

"Oh.." Lucy said, shooting me a look. "I'll leave you to it then." She said before walking out and closing the door after her.

"Em," I started. How the fuck do I say I'm her wife. Do I simply just say it? "You live with me, and have done since we were 17. Well, technically we lived apart for uni, but other than that, you've lived with me."

"Hmm," She nodded. "It's all a bit fucked up isn't it."

"What?"

"We've been together for what I'm assuming is the better part of eight years, and I can't remember a thing about you."

"Who said we're together?"

"We lived together then, and we live together now and I'm wearing what appears to be an engagement ring and wedding ring. I've been afraid to ask since I woke up, but now I know."

"Afraid to ask what?" I asked her.

"If I'm married to Cook," She shrugged. I literally burst out laughing at that, I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm sorry," I said as I tried to manage to stop laughing. "But the mere thought of that is hilarious."

"Are you going to tell me then, or leave me sitting her guessing. If I'm being honest I'd rather you just told me because even though I just told you what I think, you haven't said if I'm right or wrong."

"You're right," I nodded. "We've been together that long and you're married to me. I just- they told me not to overload you with information in case it makes the situation worse so..."

"Naomi," She said quietly, in that tone that makes me just want to wrap her up in my arms. "I can't remember a single thing about my own wife, can things get any worse?"

"I guess not, no." I said and gave her a small smile. "You don't have to come home with me you know, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you do decide you don't want to come home though, even though I'd rather you did, I'd prefer if you stayed with Katie and Effy instead of your mum."

"How come?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"There's just- I don't- It's nothing for you to worry about now, yeah."

"It makes more sense to go home, like the nurse said. Maybe something will trigger a memory. Have we got many? In the house, I mean."

"We've only been there a month, but we have plenty." I nodded, then realized most of them involve sex. Might be best if I leave those out for now.

"What's it like then? The house.."

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a sitting room. Technically two bedrooms, ours and the guest room, the other bedroom is still empty."

"So it's like... we're... we're settled down then?"

"I guess you could say that," I nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"No, what bothers me is that I can't remember a single thing. I'm looking at you, trying to remember something, anything, but there's nothing. I'm trying to picture this house, but I still don't remember anything. I've spoken to Cook and.. Effy, is it... and I still have no idea who they are either. It's fucking ridiculous. How can I just forget about half of my life like that its-"

"Hey," I said softly, taking her hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze. Usually I'd hug or kiss her, but I don't have that privilege right now, so holding her hand will have to do. "Relax. Don't overwork yourself, ok. It's not your fault, nobody blames you. You'll remember, it just might take some time."

"That's the thing though, isn't it. I might not remember."

"I'm trying to stay positive here," I smiled. "Just try and stay relaxed, yeah."

We didn't say anything else then, I let her take in the fact she has a wife. I expected some sort of freak out over the fact its a wife and not a husband, but like I said, she said she always knew she was gay. So maybe she remembered that much. I'm just happy she's willing to come home, there was no way in hell I was letting her go to Jenna's. All she'd be doing is convincing Emily I'm some sort of devil spawn and that she should divorce me.

I need to be the brave one this time. I need to help her, without pushing her or getting annoyed. I need to stay patient and let her do things in her own time. All I want her to do is remember, remember anything at all, but I know it might take time. This _is_ Emily though, and for her, I'm willing to wait all the time in the world.

**A/N: Thoughts? I'm trying to keep this as realistic as it can be in this sort of situation, all while staying true to the characters. Feel free to tell me what you think, even if you think I'm making a mess of it :) Appreciate all the reviews so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter! Short, but its the best I can do at the minute!**

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked the doctor. Emily is still in the room talking to Cook and Effy, they're telling her how they met her and all that stuff.

"Honestly Naomi, I don't know," He shrugged. "Every patient is different, every person _deals_ with it different. Right now she doesn't know what her life is like, or what kind of life she has."

"So, back to my question," I nodded. "What am I supposed to do? She's coming home with me, how do I make sure she feels comfortable and everything? What am I supposed to show her to help her remember?"

"She doesn't seem to feel weird around you, and if she does she doesn't show it." He smiled. "Talk to her, show her pictures, show her things that's special to you both, special to her. I don't really know. What I do know, is that nothing is showing up on her brain scan, so this is most likely only temporary. In saying that though, temporary _can_ lead to permanent."

"Right," I said through a sigh. "So I just make her feel comfortable, and show her stuff?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Look, I know its hard. She's your wife and doesn't even know you, but you just need to help her remember. Be patient and stay calm with her. Stress definitely wont help her remember, or her healing process for that matter."

"Got it," I nodded. "How long until I can take her home?"

"Not much longer, we're just waiting for her blood results and then you can take her." He said before his pager went off. "I have to go,"

I sighed and turned to look through the big window of Emily's room. She's sitting up in the bed, a smile firmly planted on her face, Cook is laughing and Effy is talking. Probably telling her about the stupid shit Cook used to get up to, and still gets up to might I add. I don't now what scares me more, the fact she doesn't remember anything, or the fact she seems to be taking it all fine.

I'm kind of just waiting for her to explode or something. I know for a fact if I woke up and was told there's 8 years of my life I couldn't remember, I'd definitely be pissed and completely freaking out. Then again, it's Emily. She's got such a big heart, always smiling, always helping everyone else. She's probably not freaking out because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings or something.

I seem to be more freaked out and worried about it all than she is. How am I supposed to take her home and just treat her like, '_a friend_'. I'll be sleeping on my own for the first time in fuck knows how long, I wont be able to kiss her, I wont be able to just ask her for a hug, I wont be able to do anything that I'm so used to doing. That alone is terrifying me.

"How you holding up?" I looked to my left and seen Lucy standing there.

"As good as I can be," I shrugged. "Its fucked up."

"That's one way of putting it," She nodded. "She seems to be doing ok though,"

"That's just how she is," I smiled.

"Worried about taking her home?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I'm not sure how to act around her, its weird."

"Just be yourself," She shrugged. "If she's not acting weird around you, you don't act weird around her. Just be yourself."

"She's not acting _weird_, but she's not acting like my wife either." I sighed.

"You'll be fine," She smiled before walking off.

Cook banged on the window, effectively scaring the fucking shit out of me, and making him burst out laughing. He waved me in so I walked over to the door and walked in, closing it behind me.

"You could have gave me a heart attack, tosser!" I muttered.

"Cheer up, Blondie!" He grinned. "We were just telling Emilio here about that time we all went to that small town down by the coast for the weekend, and she pushed you into the outdoor pool, then I pushed her in and before I could blink we were all in it! Freezing out fuckin' balls off!"

"Of course Cook suggested skinny dipping, apparently it would make us warmer," Effy added before looking back to Emily, "We said no, obviously."

"Oi! That's proper safety 101 shit that is!" He defended. "Can you blame me though, two of the fittest lezzers and two fit birds who love cock, naked in a pool with the Cookie monster, a man can dream, eh?"

"Don't forget about JJ," I teased.

"Nah, Emilio might have liked that though," He winked. "Shit, sorry Red, forgot you don't remember."

"Why would I like that?" She asked us.

"You might have fucked JJ, while you were fucking Naomi," Effy shrugged.

"It wasn't like that," I sighed. "I was being a bitch to you, and we weren't together '_together_' at the time."

"I take it I wasn't into it then?" She asked me. "Being with a guy."

"No," I laughed. "You weren't into it."

"Feel free to take a test drive on the Cookie monsters train babe," He said to Emily. "Refresh your memory and all that,"

"Cook!" I punched him in the arm. "She's still my wife yeah, keep it up and I'll cut your balls off."

"Don't be like that Blondie," He laughed. "Just offering my services."

"I don't think she wants to catch an STD Cook," Effy smiled.

"When are they letting me out?" Emily asked me.

"As soon as they get your blood results back," I smiled.

"Hey, something good came out of all this," Cook said to Emily. "You get to explore Blondie's body all over again. She sleeps _naked_ by the way,"

"Jesus, Cook!" I snapped before turning back to Emily. "Don't mind him, we have a spare room, I'll stay in there."

"Blood results are back, and everything's fine," Lucy said, walking into the room with Emily's file in her hand. "You can go home now,"

"Finally! This bed is like a fucking rock!" Emily laughed.

"Now please remember you need bed rest for a week, Emily. It's really important you take time to let your ribs and leg heal." Lucy said seriously.

"I'll make sure she stays in bed," I nodded. "Or the couch, she'll be fine on the couch, right?"

"Once you help her up and down the stairs, then yes, she can lie on the couch for a while." Lucy smiled. "Just keep moving around to a minimum."

"Um, have you got some sort of time frame? You think this is temporary right, is there some sort of time frame people usually get their memory back?" Emily asked.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "Just take it easy and try not to get stressed."

"Try not to get stressed? I'm missing 8 years of my life, I think it's safe to say I'm stressed," Emily sighed.

I walked over and put my hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze before pulling it back. "Just try relax yeah, it'll be fine." I said and gave her the best reassuring smile I could manage.

"Take those crutches, and I have a wheelchair here for you to take her out to the car." Lucy smiled.

She pushed in the wheelchair, helped Emily into it while I got her bag ready and then sent us on our way. Effy and Cook walked out to the car park with us and then got in Effys car to go back to hers. Something about Katie's friend being over and Cook needing to get a 'willy waggle'. Once I helped Emily into the car and got in myself, I started the drive home.

I don't know what its going to be like, how hard its going to be, or even how weird its going to be. What I do know, is I love Emily, and I'm willing to do whatever I need to to help her remember, or at least just be patient until she does.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, just busy with college at the minute and I wanted to update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When we got home yesterday Emily wanted to go straight to bed. I'm not sure if it's because she felt weird being in the house alone with me or if she was actually tired. She slept regardless because I checked on her a couple of times and had to wake her for dinner. At least she ate, though she ate it in bed.

Now its morning and I'm up making breakfast. I hope she still likes scrambled egg on toast, maybe I should have asked. I continued stirring the egg in the pot while I listened to my iPod on shuffle. I was so into the song I didn't hear the front door opening, or closing for that matter.

"Hey Nomi," I heard from behind me. I spun around and seen Lorcan standing there, a cheeky grin on his face.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him after turning off the stove. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"Katie and gran," He shrugged. "They went to see Emsy,"

"They went upstairs?"

"Uh-huh," He nodded the let out a small gasp, "I love this song! Can we do the dance? Please Nomi, please!"

"Ughh," I groaned, "Why do you have to be so cute?"

"Emsy says its because I'm a Fitch," He said looking pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I wont argue there," I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around before positioning himself and then we started 'our dance'. It's not a bad dance routine for a four year old actually, he's really good for his age. According to Jenna he can't go to dance classes because he's a boy, talk about a fucking bitch. Once he done the last move, I could stop dancing around the kitchen like a twat. All I'm wearing is a tshirt that just covers my arse, and knickers and a bra, luckily.

I lifted Lorcan up onto the counter beside me so I could finish making Emily's breakfast. Maybe I should have made pancakes, everyone likes those, right?

"Katie said Emsy's sick," Lorcan said after a minute.

"Um yeah," I nodded. "She hurt her leg and stomach, and she hit her head."

"Gran said she forgot about me," He muttered, tears starting to fill his big blue eyes.

"Hey," I said softly and moved so my hands were each side of him on the counter. I kissed his forehead and gave him a small smile, "She didn't _forget_ about you, she just can't remember some things and people, even me. It's not her fault though ok, she didn't do it on purpose. We just have to help her remember."

"How?" You'd think such a simple question would have a simple answer, but it doesn't.

"I don't know mate, we just need to tell her things. Like all the fun stuff you did together."

"Like that time we went to the pictures and we got kicked out cause me and you kept laughing. Emsy got _super_ mad." He said, giggling at the memory. I had to smile myself as I remembered it.

"Yeah, things like that," I nodded. "And like the time when we threw a bucket of water over her at the beach,"

"Um, Nomi... who's going to scare the monsters away?" He asked quietly.

"I can do it, or your dad, he's really strong," I smiled. "Or Cook, even Katie,"

"No!" He shook his head. "Only Emsy can! She has the magic spray!"

"Here," I opened the press behind his head and took down the bottle of 'magic spray' Emily made. The one that's labeled 'Monster Spray'. "You can bring it home, Emsy wont mind."

"I can keep it?" He asked me while examining bottle. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who'll keep your bad dreams away?" He asked, eying me curiously.

"Who said I have bad dreams?"

"I heard Emsy tell Katie you do, but not when she's beside you. Then I heard Katie tell gran that you're sleeping in the other room by yourself."

"I think you hear too much," I smiled. "I'll be ok though, I'll get Emily to make me my own special spray."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," He nodded.

"Right then, how about I throw those eggs in the bin, and make some pancakes?"

"With chocolate and banana for Emsy to make her feel better?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think she'll like that."

"Make me some too bitch, and thanks for you know, explaining..." Katie said from the doorway. It was only when I turned around I noticed Emily and Jenna standing there too. "Nice dance by the way," Katie added. Great! They've been there the whole fucking time.

I caught Emily's gaze for a couple of seconds before Jenna interrupted. Like I said before, _bitch_. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jenna asked me. I looked over at Katie who looked just as confused as me.

"Um... making pancakes?"

"I mean what are you doing wearing.. _that_.."

"Have you a problem with it?" I asked her.

"Actually yes I do. It's not appropriate for you to be dressed like that around Emily or my grandson!"

"Oh," I nodded. "Well, if it bothers you that much you know where the door is Jenna," I smiled sweetly, knowing it would piss her off even more. "As for Emily, she's seen it all before."

"I'm taking Emily home!" She snapped.

"No, you aren't," I shot back. "You're in my house, not yours. You didn't even call, so just be thankful I'm wearing any clothes at all, yeah. Now if you don't mind letting go of Emily's arm, I'd feel much better if she was sitting down, like she's supposed to be."

She let go and Emily used her crutches to move herself over to the table, where she sat down beside Katie. Lorcan jumped down off the counter and made his way over to her, stopping when he got to her chair. He held out his hand and plastered his cheeky grin on his face.

"Hi Emsy, I'm Lorcan Fitch and I'm four," He said happily. She returned his smile and shook his hand.

"And you're adorable," She smiled.

"We have lots and lots of fun all the time," He added before sitting up on a chair. "Nomi said I can tell you about the fun stuff,"

"I'd love to hear it," She nodded.

"Wait! I need to get something!" He jumped up off the chair and ran to the sitting room, coming back in with a small box in his hand. I knew it had all the photo booth pictures of the three of us in it, its sort of a ritual anytime he's out with us. He insists on doing it, and seems quite pleased he's going to get to tell Emily about them.

I returned to making the pancakes and listened to him telling Emily about everything. It's kind of good he doesn't really understand the situation, because he's definitely making light of the it, and it means there's no tension in the room. Other than between me and Jenna of course. I finished making the pancakes and handed them out, even giving Jenna a plate.

I took a seat opposite Emily and smiled as I watched Lorcan explaining how fast he can run. As fast as Buzz Lightyear apparently. It was basically him talking the whole time, and it was rather nice, until he brought up the day at the beach, the day of Emily's accident. Not so much brought it up, rather said something about it.

"When the baby comes out, I'm going to get to play with it," He said excitedly.

"What baby?" Emily asked, her eyes shooting over to me. Clearly trying to figure out if I was pregnant.

"Your baby, silly!" He laughed.

"My baby?" She gasped, eye's wide and confusion all over her face. "I'm pregnant?"

"No," Katie said. "You're not."

"Not yet," Lorcan added. "Soon though. You even said I can play football with it!"

"Lorcan, Emily isn't and _wont_ be having a baby." Jenna interrupted.

"She is gran," He nodded. "I heard dad and Katie, they said she is cause Nomi said its ok now and it made Emsy happy."

"No, shes not!" Jenna insisted.

"Gran," Lorcan said, sounding like he's the adult and she's the child. "She is. Emsy was sad then Nomi made her happy again and dad said Emsy's having a baby soon. Then Emsy said I could play with it, didn't you?"

"Hey bud, why don't you run in and watch tv," I smiled. "I bet Handy Manny is on."

That was all it took before he was off the chair and running into the sitting room. Jenna turned to me and glared, while we all sat in an awkward silence. The silence was short lived though, because Katie spoke, thank fuck.

"Oh, Naomi, I dropped into the studio yesterday to tell Donna about everything." She stopped to eat a forkful of pancakes. "She said she can look after everything, but she wont be able to take the classes by herself so she'll need a hand."

"We'll get someone in then," I nodded. "There's actually a list upstairs of students who wanted work experience, I'll email her their numbers. Or you can pick one from the list if you want Ems,"

"I wouldn't know what to be looking for. Probably best to let someone who knows what their doing pick someone." She shrugged.

"Emily sweetheart, are you sure you wont come home?" Jenna asked.

Oh fucking Christ.

* * *

I'm now rooting around upstairs while Emily is watching tv on the couch. I'm looking for her journal thing that she's kept since she was like 11 or 12, she actually has three now, two are full obviously. I've never read them, purely because their personal, but I know everything about our relationship is going to be in them, the good and the bad.

Quite frankly I'm taking the easy way out. I don't want to go talk about me being a bitch to her at the start, and then cheating on her. I'd happily never bring that up again, but she needs to know if I want her to try and remember. So giving her these journals just seems like the best thing to do. Maybe it will even prove to her that she actually does love me. Once she reads past all the bad shit anyway.

I eventually found them in a box in her side of the wardrobe, and then found the one she writes in now in her bedside locker. I walked back downstairs and seen she was still lying on the couch channel surfing looking bored as fuck.

"Friends boxset is over there, if you can't find anything on tv," I said as I walked in. "Or there's other dvd's too."

"Are you going to let me move to go over and look at them?" She sighed. Since they all left earlier, I made Emily stay on the couch except for when she had to go to the toilet, and just like I thought, she's not happy about it.

"Nope," I said as I took a seat at the end of the sofa and lifted her legs onto mine. "I'll bring them over to you in a minute."

"I can move you know, I'm not incapable," She muttered.

"I know you're not," I smiled at her. "But you do have a broken leg and bruised ribs, so until the ribs are healed, you're to stay sitting at all times. Whether you want to or not."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Um.. yep!" I nodded with a grin. She tried not to smile, but she did anyway. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Exactly the same as I was when you asked me ten minutes ago," She said through a small laugh. "Bored."

"Which is why I went and rooted out these for you," I held up the three journals before handing them to her. "There yours. Read them from the top one to the bottom, pretty sure they start from when your like 11 or something, but I can't be sure, never read them. You probably remember everything in the first one, so start with the second if you want."

"Why don't you just tell me everything?"

"Because if I was to sit here and tell you, we wouldn't get very far because all you'd be listening to is a string of 'I'm sorrys'. It's best if you read them anyway, its how _you_ felt, if I was to tell you, you'd be listening to _me_ tell you how _you_ felt."

"Makes sense I guess," She shrugged. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course you can," I nodded. "Don't feel like you can't. Anything you want to know or you're confused about, just ask."

"Lorcan said I'm going to be having a baby. Who wants it?"

"Who wants it?" I asked her, confused by the question. "Like which one of us brought it up?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm just curious."

"You did, ever since UNI." I shrugged. "I always put it off, told you to wait till we were married and had a house. The night before your accident we had a big fight about it because I still kept putting a stop to the conversation when you brought it up. Then the day of your accident at the beach I called it a stupid thing, and you weren't happy. We took a walk and well, decided we'd look into IVF."

"So you don't actually want a baby, you're just doing it to shut me up?" She didn't say it accusingly, just curiously.

"No," I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "I want a baby. I was just afraid I wouldn't be able to handle it, being responsible for a tiny baby and all that."

"What made me want a baby? Right now, thinking about it, I don't particularly want one..."

"I think it was Katie. She had early menopause and can't have kids. You got checked and you're fine, but they said it can be genetic and since you're twins it could still happen. So I'm assuming that's what made you start thinking about it back then, but I can't be sure. I'm sure its in one of those journals."

"I guess I'll start reading," She said and gave me the remote. "Thanks by the way,"

"For?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "My mum seems to think you're some sort of monster who wants to have her wicked way with me or something. So.. just thanks."

I gave her a smile and looked back to the tv, turning it down a little so she could focus on reading. Who knows, maybe reading about things will make her remember something.

**A/N: I realize these chapters tend to be pretty short, so sorry about that :) Might do it from Emily's POV next, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aghh, this one's short too. Sorry! **

Emily.

I don't know how to describe it really. I guess you could say its like all my memories that used to be sorted into neat little parts of my brain are now spinning around, completely out of control, and not slowing down long enough for me to catch them to put them back in their boxes.

Nothing around me is familiar, nothing at all. Except Naomi. She's not familiar in the sense that I remember who she is, she just seems familiar, but at the same time, she's pretty much a stranger to me. It's like when you walk past someone in the street and you catch a glimpse of their face, and you think 'Oh, I've seen them before', but you don't know where. That's what its like with Naomi.

"Can you get out or do you need a hand?" Katie asked as we pulled up outside the house. Noami reluctantly let me go over to Katie and Effy's this morning for a change of scenery. She did give Katie clear instructions that I had to stay sitting at all times though.

"I'm good," I nodded and opened the door, wincing a little as I pulled myself to my feet and quickly balancing myself with my crutches.

"You ok?" Lucy asked me, putting a hand on my arm. She's Katie's friend, but I know her apparently. I get a weird vibe off her though, she seems a little 'over friendly', but what do I know. _Not fucking much actually_.

"Yeah," I nodded, shrugging her arm off me and making my way up the drive.

I opened the door and hopped inside, stopping when I heard crying coming from the kitchen. Lucy walked right into me, nearly sending me flying but she caught me in time. Katie and Effy came in behind us, both stopping too. Effy shot Katie a look, but she just shrugged and gave me a tight smile.

"I've got you, it'll be ok," Cook's voice sounded out from the kitchen.

"If you tell me it'll be ok one more time I'll literally stab you with that knife," Naomi's voice floated down the hall, strained and weak.

"It's just hitting you now. You're allowed cry, and you're allowed tell her how you're feeling. If you need to tell her you love her, then do it. She wont say it back, but you don't need her to because you already know she does. Just relax and take a deep breath."

I looked over at Katie and Effy, who seemed to be having some sort of conversation with their eye's. I feel like we should make some noise or something, so she knows we're out here, but before I could do anything Cooks voice floated down the hall again.

"See," He said, sounding a little more happier. "All better yeah. Don't worry about it, Emilio will be back to normal in no time. Back to her dominatrix self, strap-on on and all,"

"You'll never get over that will you?" Naomi said through a strained laugh.

"Are you kiddin'? The least you can do is let me see the sex tape, or the naked pictures."

"She told you about that?" Naomi asked, sounding completely shocked. Ok, what the fuck am I into?

Cooks laugh was so loud we all jumped with fright, "Fucking hell, Blondie! I was jokin' wasn't I! Now you have to let me see them!"

"Fuck off," We heard Naomi mutter. "Tell anyone about it and you're dead. Got it?"

"Got it," He agreed. "What got you into the state I found you in anyway?"

"Everything. I'm not sleeping, so I literally lie awake and think. It's fucking killing me. She still doesn't remember a single thing, she doesn't look at me like I used to, I can't kiss her, I can't hug her, I can't do anything but look at her. What if, I don't know, what if she 'friend zones' me or something."

"You're shittin' me right? You do realize you're married?" Cook asked her. "I can see where you're coming from I guess. She doesn't remember what its like to kiss or shag you so she could start to see you as a friend because you're being so nice and shit. Believe me though, she definitely finds you shit hot. She's still Emilio isn't she, when has she not thought you were anything short of beautiful? She says it all the time."

"Thanks Cook," Naomi said, and I could practically hear the smile on her face. "If you let girls see the nice side of you every once and a while, you might get more than a one time shag."

"Nah, save that for you don't I. Why don't you go out the back and smoke this, I wont rat you out to Emily. It'll calm you down anyway. Don't want to be all worked up when she gets back do you?"

We heard Naomi mutter a thanks before the back door opened and closed again.

"You lot can come in now," Cook shouted. "Better not let her know you were listening though, she'll have a fit."

We all looked guilty when we got to the kitchen. I sat down in the chair before I fell, my ribs are killing me from just that little bit of standing. I could see Naomi sitting on the step at the back door, staring at what looks like a spliff, like she's debating whether to smoke it or not. She must have decided against it because she stood up and opened the door, stopping when she seen us here.

You wouldn't be able to tell she'd even been crying. Her eye's are a little red, but not enough for it to look like she was crying. I gave her a smile and she continued to walk in, sliding the door shut behind her. Before she even put the spliff down on the counter Effy was taking it off her and making her way out the back, followed by Cook.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, while filling up a cup of water and taking out two pain killers.

"Fine," I shrugged, wincing again. Movement obviously isn't a good idea.

"Lier," She smiled, placing the glass and tablets down on front of me. "Got you that stuff the doctor said you should put in the bath, I'm not sure how you'll keep your cast dry though."

"She just has to keep her leg up on the side of the bath, and cover it with a black bag," Katie said, looking pleased she knew something Naomi didn't.

"Hungry?" She asked me, ignoring Katie.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Katie fed me." I smiled. "What did you get up to today?"

"Not much," She shrugged. "Went and done the shopping, then went to see my mum and I stopped by your studio."

"You're really talented," Lucy said, almost smugly. "Last time I was in your studio I had a _great_ time."

"Lucy," Naomi said from where she's leaning on the counter. "Get the fuck out."

"Still can't get over the fact she's into me?" Lucy smirked. I frowned then, am I into her? Sure she's good looking, but I'm not attracted to her.

"Even if I wasn't standing right beside her when _you_ kissed her, I still wouldn't believe she was into you." Naomi sighed. "Katie, get her out before I break her nose, _again_."

* * *

After everyone left, Naomi ran me a bath, which is where I am now. Sitting in a perfectly warm bath, and relaxing.

You know, Cook was right earlier, I do think Naomi's beautiful. I'd have to be blind not to. At the same time though, I still don't really know her, but in saying that, I don't want her to think she's loosing her wife. I'm trying to stay positive that I'll get my memory back, but she's obviously having doubts no matter how fine she's pretending to be.

He's also right about the fact she can talk to me, she listens to me, so I'll do the same for her. If she wants a hug, I've no problem giving her one. I read a good chunk of a journal last night, and it's very obvious that I've been head over heels in love with her since I kissed her, maybe even before that. I got as far as the day before we left for a trip to Goa before I stopped reading.

That means I know she cheated on me, but I also know I forgave her for it. I am married to her after all. In reading all that though, I didn't remember anything, I couldn't really see any of it in my head. I'd love to be able to just read about it and then automatically remember, but it doesn't seem to be working that way. It's still early days though. Like I said, I'm trying to stay positive.

"Em?" I heard as a soft knock came to the door. "Didn't drown in there, did you?"

"You can come in," I shouted through the door after making sure the bubbles were covering me. The door didn't open, so I added, "I'm covered."

It opened then, and she stepped in, looking anywhere but at me. "Just checking you're ok,"

"Sit," I said, nodding to the floor by the bath. Not that she seen me because she's looking at the floor. She did anyway though, walked over and sat down on the floor by the bath, looking at her hands. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm good,"

"Don't believe you," I said, reaching my hand out of the water for hers, which she let me take. "You can talk to me you know. It has to be hard for you too."

"I'll be fine," She shrugged, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well just know I'm here if you change your mind," I said before sighing. "You're going to have to help me out."

"W-what?" She stuttered, finally looking at me.

"Getting in is one thing, getting out is a whole other story,"

She cleared her throat and stood up, holding out her hands for me. That girl deserves a fucking medal, didn't look below my face once, and it was very obvious she wanted to. She just lifted me out, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me as quick and gently as she could.

I got to the bedroom, with her help of course, and took in my reflection in the mirror, "Jesus, I look like the bride of fucking Frankenstein or something."

"No you don't!" She was quick to defend, and it made my heart beat that little bit faster. "You're beautiful." Now it's racing. Why? Shit, what if I'm about to have a heart attack or something! "I'll go back down and let you change."

Who knows, maybe my heart remembers what my brain forgot. I remember a quote that went something like, 'Sometimes the mind needs longer to process what the heart already knows', ok, so the saying is the other way around, but still, maybe its like that.

I like to think its like that. That I haven't completely forgotten about her. She's being so nice, and so patient. I just want to remember something, anything, even if its just how to work my camera. Just something that will show her I'm not a lost cause.

**A/N: Wasn't sure how to end this, or write it even. Its harder than I thought to write Emily when she's supposed to have no memory.** **Progress soon, I promise :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi. 1 week later.  


"According to these scans, everything looks fine. Why exactly do you think there's something more wrong, miss Campbell?"

"Because I feel like its all arse about face." Emily said.

"Care to elaborate?" The doctor asked her. "I'm a neuro surgeon, and I assure you, according to these scans everything is perfect."

"Last week I was sitting flicking through a photo album in bed, and as soon as I looked at a picture I got this sudden burst of emotion and all these feelings. Then, Naomi said something to me, and I knew what she said to me is something I always say to her...It's making me more confused than I already am!"

"Ok," He nodded. "What kind of emotions or feelings are we talking about?"

"Feelings for her, feelings that weren't there until I looked at the picture. I didn't even look at it, I glanced-"

"Hang on," I cut her off. "What feelings? You never said anything to me."

"Feelings Naomi. As in feelings, ok."

"Can you do me a favour and stop snapping at me. Why are you so on edge?" I asked her before reaching my hand over to take hers. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I...I just feel frustrated and confused as fuck."

"Emily, it's completely normal for things to be coming back to you _'arse about face'_." The doctor said with a reassuring smile. "Everyone is different. The fact things are coming back to you at all is a great sign. Some people will just wake up one morning and remember everything, others it takes longer and they'll get bits and pieces at a time. That's not to say you wont just wake up and remember it all..."

"Why am I getting feelings and remembering what I used to say without getting any memories?" She asked him before looking back at my hand and frowning. I pulled it away and she shot me a confused look, which only confused me.

"What feelings are you talking about?" The doctor asked.

"For example," She started. "When she smiles at me I get butterflies, I'm not sixteen, that shouldn't happen. Anytime she touches my arm or something I get this weird feeling, I can't even explain it. If she tells me I'm beautiful my heart beats so fast I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, never mind when she tells me she loves me. I just...I feel like I'm going crazy. The last thing I need is to lose my mind altogether!"

"Huh," He nodded. Now I feel like I'm about to have a fucking heart attack, she never told me any of this! "Explain the picture to me."

"I can do one better, I brought it with me." She reached into her bag and pulled it out, leaning across the table to hand it to him.

"Naomi, where was this taken?" He turned the picture and showed me.

I smiled as soon as I seen it. "When we went camping with our friends last year, up in Gobblers End."

"Judging by the picture I'm guessing you two were in a good place when this was taken? In your relationship I mean." He asked me before handing it over to me.

I looked down at it and smiled again. Me and Emily are sitting down by the fire, she's in between my legs with my arms and legs wrapped around her from behind. We're both wearing my hoodies, and she's practically drowning in it, while I have the hood of mine pulled up. My head is on her shoulder and we have the biggest shit eating grins on our faces. Safe to say we were in an amazing place when that picture was taken.

"Yeah, it was a day or two after I proposed." I nodded.

"Emily, these feelings that are confusing you, is love. Its one of the biggest mind fucks there is, but since you don't have any of the memories to match the feelings, its even more confusing for you. The picture probably triggered the feelings but not the memory, it means the memory is definitely still in there, it'll just take longer for it to come back."

"I know what I'm feeling, what's confusing me is how I can suddenly get my feelings for her back and not get any memories." Emily muttered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"Because I feel like I'm going out of my mind." She shrugged.

The door behind us opened and Dr. Gordon walked in. She's the neuro who examined Emily after the accident. "Hey Emily!" She smiled. "Hows it going?"

"Probably best not to ask..." I muttered.

"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked me, looking from me to the doctor.

"Emily here, got her feelings for Naomi back, but hasn't gotten any memories to go with them, and it's driving her crazy." The other doctor answered.

"Oh... That's not unusual." Dr. Gordon smiled. "Very common actually. You're constantly around Naomi, so you've probably been developing old feelings anyway, but if something triggered them, its probably overwhelmed you. People describe it like a sudden burst of feelings, like it just comes out of nowhere."

"That's exactly what happened," Emily said. "I...I just want everything to come back already. I don't know, I'm just frustrated I guess."

"What kind of frustrated?" Dr. Gordon asked, eying her curiously.

"What do you mean '_what kind of frustrated_'? I'm just frustrated, how many kinds is there?"

"You two are back to normal I assume? Going about life like you did before the accident?" She asked us.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "Well I'm not back to work or anything, but I'm in the house."

"I mean you two. Relationship wise... Naomi, are you two going about life as normal?"

I had to laugh, I couldn't help it. "You're joking, right? We're not even sleeping in the same bed. I didn't want to put any pressure on her or make her uncomfortable. Up until a minute ago I didn't even know she got any feelings back..."

"Emily, when did your feelings towards Naomi change?"

"About a week ago," She sighed.

"Maybe you need to release your frustration and stress. In fact, it's probably what's making you frustrated in the first place. What's your mood been like the past week?"

"She's been...moody..." I offered.

"Can I ask what your sex life was like before the accident? How often?" Dr. Gordon asked, causing the other doctor to smirk and raise an eyebrow. Perve.

"Great," I said honestly. "I don't know how often. Sometimes more than once a day, but _never_ any less than 4 days a week. Well obviously you can rule it out if we're on our period..."

"Four days a week?" Dr. Gordon asked, seemingly intrigued by my admission, Emily looks pretty shocked herself.

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"What? No! I'm shocked is all, you two have been together years, a couples sex life usually goes downhill. Having a healthy sex life is great. I'm assuming with your career its a great stress relief too."

"Well yeah, I guess..." I muttered.

"This helps the point I'm about to make. You're both obviously frustrated, and if Emily's been feeling even more frustrated since her feelings returned, her frustration is probably sexual. I'm not saying that's what it is, but it's a common factor."

"In my head I've never had sex, you realise that, right?" Emily asked her.

"No, in your head you have, you just can't remember it. Your feelings for Naomi are back, which means the attraction you feel for her is there, everything you associate with wanting her, is there. You're just struggling with the fact you don't know why yet. Its all in your head Emily, its just going to take time. The more you stress, the harder it will be." Dr. Gordon supplied.

"Four days a week, and sometimes more than once a day?" The other doctor sighed. "Can one of you have a chat with my wife? I'm lucky to get any once every two weeks."

"Pay no attention to him," Dr. Gordon muttered. "Go home, sit and watch a film or something. Just be together like you used to, and see where it takes you."

"If you're suggesting we have sex, her ribs are still bruised..." I said, looking over at Emily who looks lost in thought. "Ems?"

"What- Oh no, I told you, my ribs feel fine. The bruises are there but there's no pain anymore."

"Are you ok?" I asked her. "You look annoyed.."

"I am," She muttered. "I'm annoyed it all makes sense. I should have been able to figure that out myself!"

"You're too in your own head, Emily. Thinking too hard wont do you any good, you need to relax." Dr. Gordon said. "Trying to figure out the impossible wont do you any good, just let things happen as they are. Do something to distract yourself, go to work for a few hours a day or something."

"I can't remember how to use my camera..."

"Learn then. Go and take some pictures, or just sit in the studio, sit in on a class."

"Oh, by the way. On your way out, go and get that cast off, you can get a boot now." The other doctor said with a smile.

"That's great, thanks." I nodded, returning his smile.

I stood up and grabbed Emily's crutches for her before helping her up. We said bye to the doctors and made our way down to another ward so someone could cut her cast off. It didn't take long, only about 15 minutes for them to replace the cast with a boot, which she's allowed take off when she's in the bath once she doesn't move her leg too much.

I drove us over to Jenna's then because she insisted we go over for dinner, along with Katie and her new boyfriend. At least the focus wasn't on me for a change. As soon as we all sat down Jenna started firing questions at Taylor, that's Katie's boyfriends name. Fair play to him though, he answered everything polity and kept a smile on his face.

After dinner Emily and Katie went out the back to talk or something, so I quickly walked over to Rob and Taylor to avoid any type of conversation with Jenna. Thankfully she didn't seem to want to talk to me anyway, or have a go at me for that matter. A half hour later and we were back in my car making our way home.

Now I'm sitting on the sofa while Emily is in the bath, reluctantly might I add. It took me ten minutes to convince her it would be a good way to relax herself, and even then she insisted on a shower so she could clean her leg first. Which seems ridiculous to me, it was hardly dirty or anything, she's only had the cast on about two or three weeks. _Anyway_, she's in the bath.

"Naomi, can you c'mere for a second?"

I got up and made my way upstairs, stopping at the bathroom door only to see the bath empty. I walked into our bedroom and found her standing against the dresser looking awkward and cute, in just a towel. _Christ_.

"Why is my moisturisers and all up on the high shelf in the wardrobe?"

"Ems, the better question is why you insist on keeping them in the wardrobe and not in the bathroom." I laughed and walked over to the wardrobe. "What one do you want?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, what do I usually use?"

I reached up and grabbed the lemon and lime scented one. "Here, this one smells _amazing_!"

She took it off me and stopped me before I could walk back out. "I wanted to say sorry for being a bitch to you this week...so...sorry.."

I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. "It's fine babe. I wish you told me what was wrong though."

"I know, I just...I was overwhelmed and annoyed at myself for being overwhelmed and...I don't know..."

"Hey, I'm not mad. I just want you to remember you can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is, yeah."

"I know," She nodded. "You've been great and _extremely_ patient, I want you to know I appreciate that.."

"Why does that sound like a line that comes before 'but we need to break up'?"

"Oh shut up," She laughed before nudging me. "You should...come back to bed tonight...I mean like come and sleep in your own bed...in our bed...with me...fuck, I'm making it awkward aren't I?"

"No, but you look nervous as fuck and I don't want you feeling like you have to do something just because of what the doctor said."

"I don't, I want you to stay in here. I feel safer when you're around anyway, I'll probably get a better sleep."

"If you're sure?"

I am," She nodded and gave me a smile.

"I'll let you put your pajamas on then..."

I walked back downstairs, knocked everything off and locked up before going back up. It's not perving if you're married, right? Because I'm standing at our _open_ bedroom door, looking at Emily putting on a tshirt. Not my fault the door's open.

"You know I can feel you looking at me, right?"

"I- Um- I- Sorry..." I said, not even trying to sound one bit sorry. "Since I've been caught, I'll grab my pajamas."

I walked over and pulled a loose tshirt from my drawer as Emily climbed into bed. I tugged off my tshirt and unhooked my bra before pulling on my pajama top. I could see her looking at me through the window but I said nothing and pulled off my jeans before knocking off the light and getting into bed. She turned over, leaving her back to me before throwing her arm behind her and grabbing mine.

She scooted back a little so her back was pressed against me and my arm wrapped around her. I smiled at how familiar this is, its something that we done nearly every night before the accident. We might not wake up the same way, but we fell asleep this way. She kicked her leg out from under the duvet and left it sitting over the one still under the duvet.

"Can I take this boot off?"

I smiled and pressed my lips to her hair. "Don't even think about it."

"Why?" She whined. "It's irritating!"

"No Lorcan, you can't take it off!" I teased. "It has to stay on babe. If you kick in your sleep or anything it could re-break it or something."

"They wouldn't have took the cast off if it was going to break so easy, and they said to put pressure on it."

"They also said it would take up to seven weeks to heal, so how its healing so fast is beyond me. However, you're not taking it off.."

"Who made you the boss?"

"I'm the oldest, I'm the boss by default. It's just how it works."

"You're older than me? By how much?"

"A few months," I muttered, pulling her closer into me.

"Why did Katie and Effy say you're whipped then?"

"Pfftt, don't believe them."

"Bullshit, I seen the messages on my phone. You said I turned you into a needy twat, so that means you're whipped and I'm the boss."

"I missed this, really fucking missed it." I leaned up a little and kissed her cheek. "The boot still isn't coming off."

She twisted in my arms and turned to face me, a cute smile tugging at her lips before she nestled her head into the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry for not...you know..."

"Um, no, I don't know?"

"Well I haven't...I mean we haven't...fuck, I'm about to make it awkward. Never mind..."

"You can't make it awkward babe, I'm always comfortable around you."

"I'm sorry for not kissing you, or having sex with you...A kiss is just a kiss, right, no big deal, but it makes me nervous and I- I- I want to, I do. Lately when I look at you at you I just want to jump you, and the thought alone makes me nervous. Don't think I don't _want_ you, I do, I _really_ do, I just, I don't know what to do or anything and fuck, now I'm freaking out again..."

"Calm down babe," I soothed, rubbing my hand lightly up and down her back. "Like I said, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You don't know how happy I am to be able to just hold you like this. The fact you remember how you feel about me, and the simple fact that you do want me, is fucking amazing babe. Don't be worrying over sex or anything, I'm serious."

"Yeah well Katie said if you aren't getting it off me you'll get it elsewhere..."

"**_What_**?!" I pulled back a little and tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words, but more or less..."

"Fuck sake, Em. Never, _ever_, think I'll go shag someone else just because you aren't doing it. I know I done it once, when you _were_ fucking doing it, but I'll _never_ do anything like that again. Katie probably meant I'll sort myself out. She knows just as much as everyone else that I wont cheat on you."

"Sort yourself out?"

"Yeah, you know, _'have a wank'_," I said, wiggling my eyebrows to try and lighten the mood a little.

"Right," She nodded, "At least I know what that is..."

"Relax ok, I'm serious, no stressing about sex. It's kind of like your first time all over again, isn't it..."

"Tell me, what was it like. The first time for us?"

"I thought you read about it in your journal?"

"I did, and it was pretty descriptive, but I want you to tell me."

"It was awkward, nerve wracking and fucking great. For me anyway, you just went for it, if you were nervous it didn't show."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kissed you first, but then I realised I hadn't a fucking clue what I was doing, you know. Either did you really, but I'm sure you had some idea of what to do. You took the lead anyway, went straight for it. There was no '_is it ok if I do this_', you just pulled my knickers off and..." I lifted my hand motioned it forward making her laugh. "Its one of the things I love about you."

"What, that I went straight for the 'prize'?"

I started laughing and shook my head, "No, you goof. That you were so shy, just doing what Katie told you to until you suddenly had enough and just... I don't know. You have this passion and power in you, like... well I don't know how to explain it. Even now though, you can get so shy, even with me, but as soon as we're in bed...the easiest way to put it is you know what you want and you know how to get it. That sounds like I'm calling you manipulating, but I'm not."

"That's one of the things making me nervous. Cook keeps saying I'm into bondage and stuff. All I think of when he says that is some guy in a dungeon holding a whip and me tied up hanging off the ceiling..."

I burst out laughing at that, not even able to stop my body shaking. "For starters babe, you're gay. There's definitely no _guy_ in a dungeon holding a whip and hanging you from the ceiling, it's me... No, I'm joking. That's not the kind of bondage you're into...I hope..."

"There's another kind?"

"You like the whole handcuffing thing and stuff. A little power play sometimes, but that's it. I don't mean you hurt me or anything by that. I think Cook just likes to think you have me locked in a sex room where I'm some kind of sex slave. Just pay no attention to him, ok." The light is off but I can tell she's blushing. "Are you blushing? Ughh..why are you always so bloody adorable!"

"No," She muttered, nestling her head back into my neck. "I just wanted to know what I'm actually into, it's been annoying me ever since he said it. I'm happy to know there isn't a guy, a whip or a dungeon..."

"Nah, the attic is our sex room. You wanted a house with a dungeon but you settled for an attic in the end...I was pretty shocked when you invited Jay next door in for a threesome actually. I don't like to share, but you insisted..."

"_**What**_?!"

"Too easy! I'm just fucking with you babe."

"That's not funny!" She muttered against my neck.

"Ems, if there's one thing I don't and _wont_ share, its you babe. Now, can we sleep? It's late and I'm getting images into my head I really shouldn't be getting..."

"Mmm, sleep sounds good." She nodded.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and settle back down. "Love you, beautiful,"

"I know I still can't remember what we've done together or what we've been through, but I at least remember how I feel about you. I love you too, it's nice to be able to say it and mean it."

"You don't know how fucking amazing it is to hear it baby," I kissed her forehead again and pulled her in as close to me as I could. "You'll get it all back. I'm sure it's like a complete mind fuck right now, but you will get it back."

"Your heart is beating really fast..."

"Always does when I'm around you. Night babe."

"Night."

**A/N: Yeah...soo... I did do some research on memory loss, couldn't find much other than stories people posted about their experiences. Three or four of them got their feelings for their husbands/wifes back before they got anything else. I just think that's really cute so I went with it. **

**Anyway, reviews welcome...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a filler really...  
**

Naomi.

"Oh, Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" I moaned, pressing my hand against the wall of the shower in an attempt to hold my shuddering body up.

I sighed and leaned back against it, sliding down and letting the water run over me. I know the shower is a very common place for people to get themselves off, but it's not really my thing. It's my thing if I'm in it with Emily and _she's_ getting me off, but not by myself. I'm not even doing a good job at it, I'm still frustrated as fuck.

I woke up this morning like a horny 16 year old boy. Emily was still pressed up against me, and I had a throbbing between my legs that wasn't going away. Katie came at 10 and dragged Emily into town, which is why I'm in the shower 'sorting myself out', I needed a shower anyway so I figured 'two birds with one stone' and all that.

Is it wrong of me to want to just grab her and rip her clothes off? I know I might want to work on getting a kiss first, but that's besides the point, I'm fucking dying here. I feel guilty, she's bloody struggling with loosing her memory and here I am struggling with needing a shag. The scale is definitely tipping her way here, but I can't help it. She knows she loves me, and she finds me attractive, so why wont she even kiss me?

She said she's nervous, but of what exactly. It's not like I wont take it slow, I wont push her, I'd be more than happy if she'd just make out with me. How stupid does that sound? Now I definitely feel like I'm 16, remember when you'd be out at a party and all you'd get is, "Here, will ya shift me mate?".

I sighed and stood up, knocking off the shower and stepping out. I quickly towel dried my hair and just left it damp before drying myself off. My phone started buzzing so I pushed open the toilet door and stepped into the bedroom, nearly dying on the spot when Cook looked over at me and fell off the chair, leaving Emily looking at me like a deer caught in headlights.

I looked down at my naked body and nodded, not even having the energy to give a flying fuck. I sighed, again, and turned back into the bathroom to grab a towel. Cook was just picking himself up off the floor as I walked back out, and Emily, well, she's still staring at me, and blushing. Shouldn't it be me blushing? My best friend just seen me naked for fuck sake, and he looks a lot more happy about it than he should.

"Cook, wipe the smile off your face!" I muttered, pushing past him to grab knickers and a bra from my drawer. When my arm hit off something that's not part of the chest of drawers, I felt sick. "I swear to fuck, you _better_ not have a boner, Cook!"

"Fuck me, you've some rack!" He said, stepping out of the way when I lifted my arm to punch him. "No wonder Reds always bangin' you!"

"What's taking you two so long?" Katie's voice sounded into the room before she walked in, her eye's going straight to Cooks tracksuit bottoms. In fairness, its hard to miss it. "Why the _fuck_ are you on a boner?"

"Blondie walked right out of the toilet butt naked, didn't she," He smirked. "Should see the set of tits on 'er!"

Katie nearly fell on the floor laughing just as I heard someone running up the stairs. James burst into the room, looking at me and frowning before looking at Cook, "I thought I heard you saying something about her tits?"

"You did!" Cook nodded, "Shoulda' helped Emily when she asked,"

"Fuck!" James muttered, while Katie continued to laugh. Seemingly finding the whole thing hilarious.

I looked at Emily who still hasn't said anything, and smirked when I seen her leaning forward on her crutches, her head down and eye's closed. My body still has the same effect on her then, unless she feels sick or something, but for some reason I doubt it. I walked over and touched her back, "Alright?". She looked up and nodded, but all I can focus on is her eyes. Eye's that should be brown, only now there black. Yep, still got it.

"Everyone's in here, why?" I asked them.

"I sent Cook up to get some photo albums down for Emily so we could look through pictures of people who'll be at the wedding. She'll go out of her mind if she hasn't a clue who anyone is," Katie said, getting up on the chair and grabbing the albums down from the wardrobe.

"Fuck, I forgot about the wedding!" I muttered, looking at Emily. "You booked a room, didn't you?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Fuck, shit! Right, sorry." I sighed. "I think you did anyway, I'll call and check."

"Forget about the room, tell me you's have something to wear, its in two weeks!" Katie said as she walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll bring these downstairs."

"Cook, fuck sake! Think about old people or something, will you!" I said seriously.

"There's only one thing on my mind now, babe," He grinned. "Fancy sorting me out?"

"Hey!" Emily snapped, "Shut the fuck up!"

Cook and James look shocked, and I probably look the same. Cook held his hands up in mock surrender and grinned, "There's the Emilio we know and love. No worries babe, I'm just fuckin' about yeah."

"Too fucking right you are!" I pushed past him to get to the wardrobe. "A miracle wouldn't get you anywhere near my tits, I assure you. Ugh, you're like my brother Cook..."

"Hey, I can't help what my body wants, can I?" He shrugged. "Why am I gettin' in trouble when your brother in law ran up the stairs for a look!"

"Everyone here knows I'm a perve," James said with a cheeky smile.

"Well can you get out so I can get dressed," I motioned towards the door after throwing my clothes on the bed. Cook and James made there way out of the room, with Emily following them. "Didn't mean you, babe."

She stopped and turned to face me, nearly tripping herself when I dropped my towel to pull on my knickers. "Christ," She muttered, looking out the window. I walked over and turned her back to face me, her eye's darting down and back up.

"You're allowed look, nothings ever stopped you before. Stop being so nervous, yeah?"

She nodded and looked down again, her head quickly snapping back up. "Y-you... You don't have a bra on..."

"I'm aware," I laughed. "You look like you're struggling to hold yourself up, so why don't you sit down."

"Right," She made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, dropping her crutches down on the floor.

I grabbed my bra and pulled it on before going over and kneeling down on front of her. If I want a kiss, now might be my best chance to get one. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip, her eye's still more black than brown. I'm probably a lot more happier than I should be at the fact she's turned on.

"You and Katie didn't stay out long, where did you go?" I asked her, resting my arms on her thighs.

She laughed and shook her head, "D'you know who Graham is?"

"We know a few Grahams, babe. Little more specific?"

"Works in a wax place in town..." She muttered, another blush covering her cheeks. "Katie took me down, banging on about how I'm obviously due one or something. Anyway, she goes off into a room and Graham brings me into another one, asking me if I want the usual. Of course I hadn't a fucking clue what the usual was so I just nodded and got up on the table..."

I burst out laughing, burying my head in her lap before looking up again. "I already know what happened, but go on, tell me!" I laughed.

"Glad to be of service for your entertainment this morning," She said, laughing a little herself. "I'm sitting there, expecting him to be on about my eyebrows or something. Anyway, he's asking about you and stuff while the wax is heating, then turns and asks why I still have my jeans and knickers on. It took me about two minutes to actually get what he meant."

"What did you do?" I asked, having to bite down on my lip to stop myself laughing.

"I just looked at him like he had ten heads, then he walks over and starts taking off my boot. What was I meant to do at that stage? I had to just take off my jeans. Safe to say I nearly murdered Katie when I got out for not warning me... He _is_ actually gay, right?"

"As a window." I nodded, before I laughed again. "Sorry, but I can imagine your face!"

"I was mortified! Stop laughing!" She nudged me lightly and ran her hand down my arm. "You should get dressed.."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged and bit her lip again, "Just..". I stood up and thought for a few seconds before pushing her shoulders down onto the bed and leaning over her, propping myself up with my arms. "What are you doing?"

"Asking for something, because it's killing me not to be able to do it..."

"Do what?" She asked, her voice so quiet that it was barely a whisper.

I leaned down a little closer, stopping just at her lips, "Can I?"

I was expecting a nod or an answer, but instead _she_ leaned up and kissed _me_, her hands moving to my back of my neck and pulling me down to her. I let her decide the pace, and settled a hand on her stomach just above her hip. I couldn't help myself, I brushed my tongue against her lip, and reveled in the feeling as her tongue met mine.

Her hands moved down my back and around my stomach before settling on my hips. Imagine my surprise when she pulled me down onto her, not that I'm complaining. I felt her hands tensing, so I knew she wanted to move them, I just wasn't sure if she wanted to go to my arse or my tits. Just as I moved my hands to move hers, the bedroom door flung open.

I groaned into the kiss before nipping at her bottom lip and pulling back to glare at whoever burst in. My annoyance vanished at the sight of Lorcan running over and diving on the bed whilst shouting "Go turtles!". I laughed and looked back to Emily, brushing my thumb against her cheek and giving her another kiss before getting off her...reluctantly of course.

"Whoosh!" Lorcan jumped off the bed and tumbled onto the floor, quickly jumping up and getting into his fighting position. "I'm Leonardo and you're _evil_!"

"Have you been talking to Jenna?" I asked him. "Will you wait until I get dressed before you try to kill me?"

He nodded and held his position while I pulled on tracksuit bottoms and a tshirt, then launched at me. I caught him just in time and dropped him down on the bed and sat over him, holding his arms over his chest. Emily laughed as he tried to get free and grabbed her crutches to stand up.

"Surrender yet?" I asked him.

"NEEVVEERRR!" He shouted, still trying to get free.

I lifted my free hand and moved it down to tickle him, but stopped just over his stomach because he burst into a fit of laughter. He always does that, laughs at the thought of being tickled, you never actually have to touch him. As soon as he stopped laughing I lifted my hand again, laughing at him laughing. "How about now?"

"I give up!" He managed to say through his laughter. "Let me go! DAADDD, HELP ME!"

"I'll let you up if you come with me and Emily to see Rio 2 the weekend, deal?"

His face lit up before he started nodding, "Deal!"

"Get lost then." I laughed, getting off him and grabbing my socks off the bed.

He ran out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time by the sounds of it. I sat down and pulled on my socks before standing up and tying up my hair. I'd dry it properly but I can't be bothered. Emily came over and kissed my cheek, an adorable smile tugging at her lips. "What was that for?"

"You're really cute with him, y'know." She smiled, "Coming down then?"

I nodded and stepped back to let her walk ahead of me. When we got to the kitchen Katie, Effy, Cook, James and Sarah were sitting at the table. I can hear the tv on in the sitting room so I'm assuming that's where Lorcan is.

"You're all here, because?" I asked them as I walked over and tipped the kettle. "Don't you have jobs?"

"I'm off today," Katie shrugged. "Effy called in sick, and I think James and Cook done the same."

"What about you?" I asked Sarah. "Pull a sicky too?"

"No, I was asked to take a week of holidays they owed me, so I'm just off."

"So, Emilio..." Cook started. "Take one look at Blondie's tits and decide you couldn't resist anymore? Can't say I blame you, but really babe, how the fuck could you forget those?"

"You're telling me..." She muttered, making everyone laugh.

I sighed and looked down at my chest, "You're making me paranoid now! They aren't even big!"

"No, but there a nice size, and they look mint!" Cook grinned before turning back to Emily. "Tell 'er about the box we found in the wardrobe?"

I don't even have to ask to know what he's talking about, "Like I said before, all that stuff is hers, not mine."

"You just reek in the benefits," Effy smirked, and gave Emily a wink. Why is it our sex life is _always_ brought up and nobody elses is?

I rolled my eyes at her and handed Emily a cup of tea. The chairs are taken so I grabbed my cup and sat up on the counter, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. "I can feel you all looking at me! Fuck off!"

"You just look a little...flustered..." Katie said before bursting out laughing. _Bitch_. "Were you really _just_ taking a shower a while ago?"

I couldn't stop myself from blushing so I grabbed my cup and took a sup, of course, they all noticed anyway and started laughing. "Yous are all pricks, you know that."

Emily caught my eye and gave me a small innocent smile, "So, what were you doing if you weren't _just_ taking a shower?". Memory loss or not, she knows _exactly_ what I was doing.

"Exactly what you were doing in bed last night, _while_ I was beside you. Did you think I was asleep?"

She spat her tea all over herself and went bright red. "Fuck off! I didn't do anything!"

"Really? Why are you blushing then?" I teased, taking a sup of my coffee before shooting her a smirk.

"Huh," She nodded. "I heard you in the shower earlier... I went up to the room first to see if I could reach the stuff...". I looked at her, waiting for her to laugh or make some indication that she's taking the piss, but she just smirked. "Oh, Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" She said, repeating my words from earlier.

They all burst out laughing, Emily included. I just laughed with them and shook my head, what else could I do. "This is exactly why we're here! You're both gagging for it and its hilarious!" Cook laughed.

I looked at Emily and cocked an eyebrow, "You're so dead!"

* * *

I lay on the bed and pressed pause on the tv while Emily was in the shower. I got the wedding dvd and brought it up here so we could watch it, maybe she'll remember something. She hopped out of the bathroom and dropped onto the bed, bending over a little to rub her leg. I got up and grabbed her boot, bringing it over to put it on for her.

I fastened the last strap and leaned up to capture her lips with mine, pushing her down onto the bed. There's no hesitation in her kisses, so I don't know why she was nervous about it in the first place. I dropped my hands to her waist and pushed her up further onto the bed, only stopping when her hands gripped mine and she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, trying to catch my breath a little. "I wasn't-"

"No, I know," She nodded. "But you just pulled my towel down..so..."

"Oh, _right_, that's my bad." I let her pull up her towel before I moved off her.

"Is that a dvd you have on or something?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded, moving back to where I was on the bed. "Our wedding dvd."

"Oh! I've been wanting to watch this actually. I hope you don't expect me to watch it without popcorn..."

I laughed and reached over my side of the bed, picking up the big bowl and 2 bottles of 7up off the floor. "I see that hasn't changed then,"

"Nope!" She grinned. "I'll just go change, wont be a minute."

She grabbed pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change, coming back out about two minutes later. She knocked off the bedroom light and settled herself down beside me on the bed, grabbing the remote herself and hitting play. I smiled as she nestled herself against me, reaching into the bowl for some popcorn, just like she _always_ does.

Like I said, some things never change, and that's exactly the way I like it.

**A/N: So...**


End file.
